


OLVIDADO

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry despierta una mañana con la noticia de que su prometida ha sufrido una maldición y probablemente no sobreviva; y como para empeorar la situación, en su cabeza empiezan a aparecer imágenes de un chico que no conoce, o no recuerda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, volvemos a publicar los lunes, aunque esta es una historia muy pequeña, de solo tres partes, espero que la sigan y que les guste...

**Olvidado**

**Parte 1**

 

_20 de noviembre de 2002_

_Londres – Inglaterra_

 

 

La sala de Misterios estaba iluminada, los inefables trabajaban silenciosamente y solo se escuchaba el sonido de hechizos murmurados, mientras examinaban los restos de una Mansión mágica que habían encontrado escondida debajo del mar de Inglaterra, tres meses antes.

 

 

Cho miró con el ceño fruncido al brazalete que tenía levitando con su varita, era de plata y emanaba un brillo verde bastante atrayente, Phil, quien era su jefe y el que debía supervisar su práctica, había ido por café unos momentos antes, pero se estaba tardando demasiado y ella realmente quería saber qué misterio escondía aquel objeto. Miró alrededor un par de veces, nadie parecía prestarle atención, el brazalete osciló lentamente, invitándola a tocarlo y entonces, como si no tuviera control de lo que hacía, levantó una mano lentamente y se inclinó un poco, sus dedos tocaron el frío metal y sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, un instante después todo se volvió oscuridad.

 

 

*

 

 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en casa, Harry abrió los ojos asustado, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho. Se sentó lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, mientras miraba alrededor. Era apenas las once de la mañana y la noche anterior había tenido turno en la central de Aurores, así que se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, pero el sueño se le había espantado.

 

 

Aun perturbado y asustado, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, se miró en el espejo luego de echarse agua en la cara y se sorprendió cuando no vio solo su reflejo, sino el de un chico rubio, con mirada burlona…

 

 

Parpadeó y la imagen desapareció, aunque más que una alucinación, aquello parecía un recuerdo, un recuerdo extraviado en algún lado. No pudo seguir divagando al respecto, pues alguien desde la red flu llamó.

 

 

—Señor Potter —dijo una voz conocida para él, la de Philip, el jefe de Cho.

 

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, inclinándose para dejar ver su rostro.

 

 

—La señorita Chang ha sufrido un accidente, está inconsciente y lo mejor será que venga a verla.

 

 

San Mungo era uno de los lugares que más odiaba, había estado allí cuando el padre de Ron fue atacado y luego, al final de la guerra, viendo como muchos sufrían las consecuencias del descontrol de magia cuando Voldemort murió. Caminó por el pasillo largo que llevaba hacia la zona restringida del hospital, Cho, siendo su prometida, tenía derecho a privacidad absoluta.

 

 

En un inicio había pensado en no llamar ni a Ron ni a Hermione, esperando que lo sucedido no fuera más que un susto, pero viéndola tendida en la cama, pálida y rodeada de hechizos, comprendió que aquello era muy grave y que lo mejor era poner al tanto a sus amigos.

 

 

 _Una maldición antigua, de la que aún no tenemos mucha información,_ había explicado Phil, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Los medimagos la tenían estable, pero no sabían qué más hacer, así que solo quedaba investigar y esperar que la solución llegara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

 

Harry se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de su prometida y suspiró, se sentía extraño, como si algo más hubiera ocurrido, pero no podía entender exactamente qué.

 

 

—Voy a ayudar a investigar —anunció unas horas después Hermione, luego de que Harry les explicara a ella y Ron qué era lo que había pasado.

 

 

—Tal vez se necesite más ayuda, mi hermano es rompedor de maldiciones, le preguntaré si sabe algo respecto a este tipo de maldiciones —Ron asintió convencido —, estoy seguro de que si se lo pido te ayudará sin rechistar.

 

 

—Yo también tengo que buscar, me muero sentado aquí en esta tonta silla sin hacer nada —murmuró Harry, mirando a sus amigos.

 

 

—Podemos investigar juntos, tengo muchos libros que… —empezó a argumentar Hermione, pero Harry dejó de escucharla, su mente de pronto se llenó de ruidos extraños que no podía identificar, eran carcajadas, una era suya, estaba seguro, pero la otra… no podía decir de quién era, alguien reía junto a él por un chiste acerca de libros antiguos y maldiciones… ¿cómo era eso posible?

 

 

—¿Harry? —llamó Ron, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

 

 

—¿Y hay más rompedores de maldiciones además de Bill? —preguntó, tratando de despistar a sus amigos, ¿por qué justo el día que Cho más necesita de él, empezaba a volverse loco?

 

 

—Tienes a Malfoy, claro —replicó Hermione con algo de burla.

 

 

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

 

 

—Claro, tiene ese raro sitio en el callejón Diagon, ya antes hemos pasado delante y lo hemos visto, ¿recuerdas? Desentona con todo el color del lugar.

 

 

Harry asintió tratando de parecer convencido, pero lo cierto era que no recordaba nada de Malfoy, ni que era un rompedor de maldiciones ni que tenía una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, mucho menos haber pasado por delante con Ron y Hermione.

 

 

Dio una mirada más a Cho y comprendió que en esa habitación no encontraría la forma de curarla. Con cariño se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de salir rumbo al Ministerio, más le valía investigar un poco a Malfoy antes de hacerle cualquier visita.

 

 

*

 

Draco Malfoy era un tipo bastante extraño, pensó Harry, mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon, rememorando lo que había descubierto en el Ministerio. Draco Malfoy había dejado a sus padres y a los mortífagos antes de la batalla final, eso lo había salvado de ir a Azkaban. Luego de que su padre muriera en la batalla final, él y su madre se habían refugiado en su Mansión por cerca de seis meses, al parecer todos pensaban que los Malfoy estaban arruinados, pero no era así. Luego de eso, Draco salió de la Mansión y comenzó sus estudios en detención y destrucción de maldiciones, especializándose en las de magia oscura y compleja.

 

 

No era delito que lo hiciera, así que luego de un año, Malfoy por fin tenía su título que lo certificaba como rompedor de maldiciones. Estuvo un par de años trabajando en Gringotts, mientras hacía algunos trabajos adicionales por encargo. Pronto la destreza del chico Malfoy para romper maldiciones complicadas se hizo conocida y los encargos comenzaron a abundar, hasta que finalmente decidió dejar el banco y abrir su propia oficina.

 

 

El Ministerio había revisado esa oficina muchas veces, tratando de encontrar algo ilícito, pero no habían conseguido nada, al parecer Malfoy se movía por la legalidad, pese a que se dedicaba a destruir maldiciones que probablemente no eran tan legales. Según el informe que había leído, probablemente muchos magos y brujas preferían dejar que Malfoy los ayudara con sus problemas porque así no tendrían que dar ninguna explicación al Ministerio. Era algo comprensivo, pensó Harry, después de todo, si iban al Ministerio con una maldición, tendrían que delatar al ejecutor y a veces todo era una rencilla familiar o amorosa y la gente no quería denunciar nada.

 

 

Tras cuatro años de reconstrucción, por fin el callejón Diagon lucía como antes, con sus tiendas abarrotadas y los niños corriendo por todos lados, era fin de semana y recién noviembre, pero se podía intuir que ese diciembre los negocios verdaderamente tendrían más ventas que los años anteriores.

 

 

La tienda de Malfoy quedaba al lado de la librería, era fácil de encontrarla. Su decoración exterior era discreta y opaca, comparada a las otras tiendas; una puerta de madera oscura con el título: “Draco Malfoy: Rompedor de Maldiciones”, una ventana con una cortina pesada que no dejaba ver el interior. Solo la luz que se filtraba por los bordes de la puerta y la cortina hacían notar que había alguien allí.

 

 

Se detuvo delante de la puerta, pensando en si realmente estaba seguro de querer poner la vida de su prometida en manos de alguien que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos durante la escuela, y entonces un hombre con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta, saliendo del local, Harry pudo ver el interior bastante iluminado, con estanterías llenas de libros en las paredes y mesas largas al centro. Varios magos voltearon a mirar la razón por la cual el frío se filtraba al interior y entonces pasó algo que Harry no había esperado.

 

 

Muchos salieron corriendo, con prisas, dejando libros a medio leer en las mesas, junto a tazas de té y bollos.

 

 

Dándose cuenta de que no podía ocultar más su presencia, caminó lentamente hacia el interior, buscando a Malfoy, mientras los últimos rezagados tomaban sus cosas y salían rápidamente.

 

 

—¡Potter! —gruñó una voz desde arriba, Harry levantó la vista y lo vio, vestido completamente de negro, con el cabello suelto y sobre los hombros, estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla del segundo piso —estás asustando a mis clientes.

 

 

—¿Malfoy? —susurró Harry, sorprendido, ¿cómo es que no recordaba el rostro de Malfoy? Y peor aún, ¿cómo es que el rostro de Malfoy coincidía con el que esa mañana había perturbado su sueño?

 

 

—No recuerdo tener ninguna revisión programada del Ministerio —explicó en voz alta, había un par de ancianos ocultos al final de una de las mesas largas, que se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus capas con prisas.

 

 

—Volveremos luego, cariño —dijo la mujer, sujetándose del brazo de su acompañante.

 

 

—Claro, vengan en un par de horas, encontraremos una solución —asintió Draco con una voz mucho más suave que con la que le había hablado a Harry.

 

 

Draco bajó las escaleras con elegancia, mientras Harry observaba a los últimos clientes marcharse, para cuando Draco llegó al primer piso, estaban solos.

 

 

—Vaya forma de echar a perder la tarde —rumió Draco, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, largo y sobre los hombros, hacia atrás.

 

 

Harry seguía observándolo fijamente, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado estúpido por no reconocerlo y demasiado torpe por haber provocado que los clientes de Draco se marcharan.

 

 

—Yo… —empezó a decir con timidez, mientras veía a Draco moverse a través de las mesas, recogiendo con la varita tazas vacías y libros.

 

 

—Has llegado casi un año tarde —le dijo Draco, su voz había dejado de sonar tan agresiva, pero definitivamente había amargura en ella —y por lo que he leído en El Profeta, ha sido un año muy intenso para ti.

 

 

 _¿Año intenso?,_ se preguntó Harry y luego recordó, claro, ese año había empezado a salir con Cho nuevamente, en realidad poco antes de año nuevo; se habían mudado juntos un par de meses después y finalmente en octubre él le había pedido matrimonio. Toda esa sucesión de hechos llegaron a su mente y desembocaron en él recordando a su prometida tendida en una cama, la razón por la cual estaba allí en primer lugar.

 

 

—Cierto, año intenso —replicó seriamente —, tengo un problema, Cho está en San Mungo, ha sido víctima de una maldición y…

 

 

—Debes estar bromeando —murmuró Draco, girándose a verlo con rabia, ¿por qué sus ojos brillaban tan furiosamente, o sus mejillas se habían coloreado tanto, Harry no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que estaba siendo empujado contra uno de los estantes y que su cabeza había dado contra un libro enorme.

 

 

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —Harry lo empujó un poco y trató de acomodarse la túnica —, te pagaré por supuesto, si ese es tu problema.

 

 

 

Draco miró a Harry de hito en hito, _¿cómo era posible tanta desfachatez, tanto descaro?_ Ni siquiera él podía ser así de cruel y frío…

 

 

—No quiero tu estúpido oro —bufó, sus mejillas aún encendidas, mientras se apartaba de él, ni siquiera lastimarlo le daba tanto gusto.

 

 

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —Harry se aclaró la garganta y por precaución se apartó un poco de Malfoy, mirando los tomos antiguos y polvorientos que habían en los estantes, esperando que Malfoy no lo empujara nuevamente —. Sé que luego de la escuela no hemos tenido ningún contacto, ni para bien ni para mal y que lo que puedes recordar de mí son todas esas peleas estúpidas en los pasillos, pero ahora he cambiado —Harry giró a mirar a Malfoy, su discurso, pensado desde antes de llegar a la tienda, estaba surgiendo algún efecto en su némesis, solo que no estaba seguro de qué efecto exactamente —, ahora soy auror, tú un empresario y rompedor de maldiciones muy hábil…

 

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, ¿ _qué demonios era eso?, ¿cinismo en su máxima expresión?_

—... el mejor según he oído, mucha gente te recomienda, y no vendría si es que no estuviera desesperado… ella… Yo la amo y si muere…

 

 

—Detente —ordenó Draco, levantando una mano y haciendo que Harry se estremezca un poco, seguramente pensaba que lo iba a golpear o algo así —, ¿no nos hemos visto desde la escuela?, ¿estás seguro de eso?

 

 

—¡Claro! —exclamó fácilmente Harry —, sé que no somos amigos, pero…

 

 

—Que te detengas te dije —le interrumpió Draco, caminando lentamente hacia él y mirándolo con un tipo de atención diferente al que había tenido cuando el auror llegó. Su cabello negro estaba corto, mucho más corto de lo que antes había visto, aunque definitivamente no ordenado, sí parecía que alguien lo había querido ordenar a la fuerza; sus túnicas eran elegantes y de buen gusto, no había ropa muggle allí, y sus lentes eran de una montura diferente, menos redonda y más cuadrada. Ya no era el mismo Harry Potter de antes, y conociendo su poco interés por la ropa o la apariencia, supo que ese cambio no era propio, sino la influencia de alguien más, ¿de su prometida quizá?

 

 

—¿Qué hiciste el día veinticuatro de diciembre del año pasado? —preguntó en un susurro, acercándose más, por alguna razón, Harry siguió temblando, pero, valientemente, no retrocedió.

 

 

—Yo…

 

 

—La respuesta rápida, Potter —Draco chasqueó los dedos —, veinticuatro de diciembre, medio día, ¿dónde estuviste?

 

 

—En… Almorzando en Cabeza de Puerco con Ron y Hermione —replicó, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro de que eso fuera así, había algo más que no podía recordar, pero pensó que tal vez solo era el cansancio y la noche en vela jugándole una mala pasada.

 

 

—¿Recuerdas qué comiste?

 

 

—Yo…

 

 

—Rápido, Potter.

 

 

—No, la verdad que no, probablemente bebí cerveza de mantequilla.

 

 

—¿Pasó algo inusual durante tu visita a Cabeza de Puerco?

 

 

—No lo creo…

 

 

—¿Y en la noche?

 

 

—Hubo una fiesta, en el Ministerio, yo asistí —contestó esta vez más rápido, eso sí lo recordaba.

 

 

—¿Y qué pasó allí?

 

 

—Muchos se emborracharon —se encogió de hombros Harry.

 

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

 

 

—Eso todos lo saben, algo más, con quién hablaste, qué tal la pasaste, dame algo, cualquier cosa…

 

 

—En realidad yo me aburrí pronto y me fui a casa temprano, creo que tomé un par de cervezas y me fui a la cama. Nada inusual, antes no disfrutaba mucho de las fiestas del Ministerio, pero desde que voy con Cho me divierto mucho más… Ella me hace feliz, no puedo ser feliz con nadie más, es mi complemento perfecto.

 

 

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

 

 

—¿Volviste con ella luego de la fiesta de navidad?

 

 

—¿Y eso qué tanto te importa?, ¿piensas vender la historia a El Profeta o algo así?

 

 

—Si quieres que te ayude, debes decirme.

 

 

Harry suspiró, tratando de ser paciente, esto era por el bien de Cho, por supuesto.

 

 

—No, a ella no la vi ese día, nosotros volvimos el veintiocho de diciembre, en la mañana, pasamos todo el día juntos y al final descubrimos que nuestro amor nunca había dejado de existir y que no podíamos ser felices con otras personas y que…

 

 

—Y que se complementan a la perfección, ajá, lo capté —Draco se puso un par de dedos en la sien y miró críticamente a Harry, hasta que sacó la varita y la agitó delante de él, pero antes de siquiera empezar a murmurar los hechizos, un rayo azul lo mandó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda dio contra uno de los estantes.

 

 

—¡Potter!

 

 

—¿Qué demonios haces?

 

 

—Investigo, eso es lo que hago.

 

 

—No es a mí a quién tienes que investigar, sino la maldición que Cho sufrió, pero ya está visto que eso no pasará, no sé ni porqué vine en primer lugar, debí confiar en mis instintos y saber que venir era mala, muy mala idea…

 

 

Harry se alejó por el pasillo, pisando con fuerza, los puños apretados, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, sabía que debía mantenerse calmado, de lo contrario no podría ayudar a su prometida.

 

 

—Potter, espera —Draco corrió hasta alcanzar a Potter, atrapó su brazo con fuerza y jaló de él, haciéndolo girar.

 

_Una risa, cristalina y sincera, contagiosa, como nunca la había escuchado, retumbó en sus oídos, mientras esa mano firme y fuerte le apretaba el brazo…_

Harry parpadeó, confundido, hasta enfocarse en Malfoy, que al parecer estaba diciendo algo.

 

 

—… ¿Potter?

 

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

 

 

—Que te ayudaré a remover la maldición de Chang, a cambio de algo.

 

 

Harry pensó, por un momento, decirle que ya no quería que lo ayudara, pero luego los pensamientos extraños que llenaban su mente, lo abstuvieron de declinar.

 

 

—Claro, tengo oro, ¿cuánto necesitas?

 

 

—No es oro lo que pido —Draco se acercó un poco más a él y lo sintió temblar, con la lengua se humedeció el labio inferior, antes de continuar —, quiero que prometas que, una vez que termine de remover la maldición sobre Chang, me permitirás remover el hechizo que tienes tú.

 

 

—Yo no tengo ningún hechizo —negó Harry, alejándose de él, su brazo se sintió extraño sin esa mano sujetándolo.

 

 

—Lo tienes, Potter, no puedo aventurarme a decirte para qué exactamente, pero lo tienes, lo sé, y quiero quitártelo.

 

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—Estás loco —rumió, mientras caminaba a la salida, esta vez Draco no lo detuvo.

 

 

Harry salió de la tienda azotando la puerta y luego caminó con los puños apretados, con pasos largos y rápidos por el callejón, hasta la salida y de allí de vuelta al hospital, tratando de apartar sus propios problemas y buscando una solución para la maldición de Cho.

 

 

*

 

_24 de noviembre de 2002_

 

 

Cuatro días después, Hermione había leído todos los libros de maldiciones que existían en el mundo mágico (al menos eso opinaba Ron, y Harry le creía, por supuesto), Bill había dicho que no conocía ese tipo de maldición y le había recomendado ir con Malfoy, que era mucho más experto que él en ese tipo de magia, y los Inefables habían finalmente concluido que no tenían ni idea de cómo revertir algo desconocido.

 

 

La salud de Cho no presentaba la más mínima mejora, sus órganos internos se estaban deteriorando, carcomida por la maldición, los medimagos intentaban mantenerla con vida a base de pociones, pero esa solución no duraría mucho más que un par de días más.

 

 

—Creo que yo podría ir a hablar con Malfoy —dijo aquella tarde Hermione, que había llegado unas horas antes con un enorme libro de hechizos africanos y un hechizo traductor del dialecto.

 

 

—¿Tú? —preguntó Harry, que tenía la mano de Cho entre sus manos, pero su mente solo le daba vueltas a la copa de cristal con aquella bebida tan curiosa y roja que había visto en un sueño esa madrugada…. _Porque eres un Griffyndor,_ decía aquella voz de manera… ¿sensual?, ¿cómo era eso posible?

 

 

—Pues claro, si él no te quiere ayudar, lo que me parece absurdo, ya que se comportaba como un educado caballero las últimas veces que lo vi, tal vez si me quiera ayudar a mí.

 

 

—¿Cuándo lo vimos por última vez?

 

 

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

 

 

—¿Te acuerdas? —insistió Harry, más confundido aún. Él no recordaba haber visto a Malfoy en mucho tiempo… ni siquiera había sido capaz de ubicar su rostro hasta antes de ir al Ministerio por los informes.

 

 

—Creo que en la fiesta de navidad del Ministerio… —Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró —, estoy segura que para la fiesta del Ministerio, en Navidad, estaba por allí con Pansy y Blaise y… no recuerdo quién más, nos saludó a Ron y a mí amablemente, solo lo vimos un momento… ¿por qué eso es importante?

 

 

—Por nada, solo… no recordaba.

 

 

—¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido…

 

 

—Estoy bien, solo cansado… ¿recuerdas qué tomamos en navidad?

 

 

—Tus preguntas me desconciertan —negó Hermione, cerrando el libro con fastidio —, no nos vimos en navidad, decidiste largarte no sé dónde ni con quién, dijiste que no nos lo podías decir.

 

 

—Ah… sí, claro, lo había olvidado.

 

 

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que el día siguiente estabas muy contento… habías aprendido a hacer esos tragos tan monos… Straw…algo.

 

 

— Strawberry Fizz —completó Harry —, frutilla con champagne…

 

 

—Exacto, y nuevamente, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Malfoy o con Cho?

 

 

—No lo sé… —Harry se puso en pie, era él quien tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando —. Hablaré yo con Malfoy, tú cuida a Cho hasta que vuelva…

 

 

*

 

 

El interior de la tienda era cálido y acogedor, Harry tenía que reconocerlo. Varias personas estaban sentadas en las largas mesas, leyendo libros antiguos mientras tomaban té y galletas. En tanto Malfoy, en un escritorio mucho más pequeño, hablaba con un tipo que tenía por mascota un cuervo, parado sobre su hombro. Quizá eso le daba un aspecto mucho más siniestro. Esta vez Harry había decidido no andar espantando a ningún cliente, así que se había colado al interior mientras unas jovencitas, riendo, salían de la tienda.

 

 

Además, se dijo, era la mejor forma de observar a Malfoy en su habita natural. El chico lucía serio, asintiendo a lo que el hombre decía, mientras escribía algunas palabras sueltas en un pergamino. Con infinita paciencia Malfoy escuchó al hombre por más de media hora, hasta que aparentemente algo lo hizo dar con la solución.

 

 

Malfoy se puso de pie con una sonrisa y caminó a través de la tienda, casi directamente hasta el punto en el que Harry se encontraba. Harry, asustado, se movió lentamente y por un instante estuvo seguro de que Malfoy lo había visto, pero luego el chico simplemente tomó un libro enorme que apestaba a plumas mojadas y regresó con el señor de su escritorio, que parecía impaciente, mientras continuaba hablando y agitando las manos.

 

 

La curiosidad de Harry se impuso y, moviéndose lo más precavidamente posible, se acercó hasta el escritorio, tratando de leer lo que Malfoy estaba leyendo.

 

 

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Draco con jovialidad, mientras giraba un poco el libro para que el hombre lo viera, en él se veían imágenes de aves de diferentes colores volando y convirtiéndose en personas.

 

 

—¿Es seguro realizarlo? —preguntó el hombre con miedo, una nudosa mano acarició el pelaje oscuro del cuervo, que miraba hacia Malfoy con cierto fastidio.

 

 

—Garantizado, por supuesto. Nunca haríamos nada peligroso o que pusiera en peligro a su compañero.

 

 

Harry inclinó el rostro y trató de entender qué decía el libro, ¿qué se suponía que iban a hacer?, pero antes de poder leer mucho más, el hombre asintió con resignación y le devolvió el libro a Malfoy, que lo cerró, levantando una nube de polvo. Harry tuvo que apartarse y asegurarse que retener el aire, el polvo siempre lo hacía toser… _y por eso parecías un tanto debilucho en la escuela, seguro siempre andabas enfermo…_ dijo la voz de Malfoy en su mente, haciéndolo sentirse más asustado. ¿Verdaderamente se estaba volviendo loco?

 

 

—… donde usted se sienta más cómodo, siempre es mejor un lugar privado para evitar vergüenzas… —en ese momento Harry se obligó a prestarle atención a Malfoy, que arqueaba las cejas hacia el hombre, que pareció captar la indirecta e incluso se sonrojó.

 

 

—Cierto… yo… no lo pensé, creo que puedo ir a casa y buscar algo para cubrirlo antes de…

 

 

—Por eso no se preocupe, tenemos todo lo necesario para eso también —lo interrumpió Draco, agitando la mano —Entonces, ¿dónde quiere hacerlo?, ¿Aquí o en la sala privada?

 

 

—La privada, por favor…

 

 

Harry siguió a los dos hombres y el cuervo escaleras arriba, detrás de donde Draco había estado la última vez que lo vio, había una puerta oscura con un letrero que prohibía el paso, Malfoy empujó la puerta con confianza y luego hizo pasar al hombre. Tardó un instante más en cerrar la puerta, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Harry de entrar.

 

 

El interior era tan acogedor como la tienda, pero esto, en lugar de una oficina, era una habitación, aunque se notaba que no la de Malfoy, pues era bastante impersonal. Tenía una ventana hechizada que daba hacia unos jardines bastante hermosos, la decoración era verde oscura, una cama sin doseles en el centro, una silla antigua y una pequeña mesa al costado eran los únicos muebles.

 

 

—Bien, señor Rieth, puede tomar asiento aquí —Draco le indicó la silla junto a la mesa —, y puede darme a… a su amigo…

 

 

—Brend —informó automáticamente el señor Rieth, acariciando nuevamente al cuervo, parecía reacio a entregarlo, Malfoy permaneció con los brazos extendidos un largo tiempo, tanto que Harry incluso empezó a perder la paciencia, hasta que finalmente el hombre tomó al ave y la entregó.

 

 

—Bien, esto será rápido, no dolerá y no habrá daño, no se preocupe —garantizó Draco, mientras dejaba al cuervo en medio de la cama, con un pase de varita hizo levitar el libro a la altura de sus ojos y luego de dar una leída, asintió y giró hacia el ave, que caminaba algo nerviosa sobre la colcha.

 

 

—Quédate quieto, por favor, no quiero que falle la puntería —le indicó el señor Rieth al cuervo, que grazno, aparentemente molesto.

 

 

—De acuerdo, Brend, necesito que estés calmado, por favor —interrumpió Draco los graznidos del cuervo, acercándose más a la cama. Harry lo imitó y se acercó, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que iba a pasar.

 

 

Descubrió que aquello de “esto no demorará mucho y no dolerá” no era más que una mentira piadosa, en cuanto Draco empezó a agitar la varita pudo ver los ojos de reproche del cuervo, mientras una serie de largas e incomprensibles palabras eran pronunciadas, luces de todos los colores llenaban la habitación. El señor Rieth permanecía sentado en su silla, con los labios apretados y retorciéndose las manos, impaciente al igual que Harry.

 

 

Se abstuvo de soltar una exclamación de asombro cuando el cuervo se elevó por los aires y un momento después su manto negro se iba agrietando, dejando ver algo más en el interior, poco a poco todo fue tomando forma, dejando ver claramente el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, que iba ganándole al plumaje y la forma de ave. El señor Rieth se había puesto de pie, sorprendido, mientras Draco, con una expresión de concentración máxima, seguía agitando la varita.

 

 

—Brend —jadeó el señor Rieth cuando el cuerpo, ahora de hombre, cayó sobre la cama. Brend era un hombre mayor, pero apuesto, su cabello castaño brilloso era largo y enmarcaba un rostro dulce y bronceado.

 

 

—Hola Brend —dijo Draco, mientras sacaba del armario una túnica con el logo de la tienda y se la pasaba al hombre sobre la cama, que parecía ligeramente aturdido —¿cómo te sientes? Necesito verificar estas cosas antes de dejarte ir a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

—Ajá —respondió Brend con la garganta seca. A Harry no se le pasó por algo que el hombre se apartó un poco cuando Rieth se quiso acercar.

 

 

—Brend, querido… ¿estás bien? Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto —dijo el señor Rieth en cuanto Malfoy terminó con el examen, informando que todo estaba bien —, no dejaré que se acerque más a ti, lo prometo, yo…

 

 

—¡Cállate, Patrick! —bramó Brend, con voz más firme de la que Harry creía que podía tener, en tanto se ponía en pie, acomodándose la túnica —, quien no quiero que se acerque a mí eres tú.

 

 

—Pero…

 

 

—Señor Malfoy, un placer, muchas gracias —dijo Brend hacia Draco, que asintió con educación —, en cuanto a ti, ya te lo dije, desaparece —, advirtió hacia el señor Rieth, que parecía cada vez más espantado.

 

 

—Gracias, señor Malfoy —dijo Rieth, en el último momento, saliendo tras Brend —, su oro estará en la cámara de Gringots para mañana en la mañana.

 

 

—Suerte —asintió Draco, observándolo marcharse, antes de girar.

 

 

—Patrick y Brend han tenido una relación clandestina por más de quince años, Rieth es casado, y su esposa, que es un tanto loca, se enteró hace un año sobre ellos, lleva tiempo acosando a Brend para que deje a su marido, y esta vez no se le ocurrió nada mejor que convertirlo en un cuervo —Draco giró hacia donde Harry, bajo la capa de invisibilidad estaba —; Brend lleva mucho más tiempo pidiéndole a Patrick que deje a su esposa ahora que los hijos están mayores, pero él no le ha hecho caso… muchas de sus peleas son por eso, ahora hay que agregar las peleas por su esposa loca, aunque esta vez no creo que lo perdone, ¿tú que dices, Potter?

 

 

Harry apretó los puños y tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de desprenderse de la capa.

 

 

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?

 

 

—Desde que entraste, por supuesto. Soy experto en notar detalles —explicó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

 

 

—Qué bueno —masculló Harry, observando a Draco agitar la varita para hacer desaparecer la colcha donde Brend había aparecido.

 

 

—Debo agradecer que esta vez no espantaras a mis clientes.

 

 

—No quería enfadarte más —Harry suspiró y se sentó en la silla en la que el señor Rieth había esperado —. Cho está cada vez peor y… —Harry no dejó de notar el fastidio en el rostro de Malfoy al mencionarla, pero continuó —, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea incluso a dejar que investigues en mí y te des cuenta de que no hay ningún hechizo.

 

 

Draco lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

 

—No estás seguro de eso, ¿verdad?

 

 

—Yo…

 

 

—Has investigado, has preguntado… y sabes que algo pasa pero no tienes ni idea de qué.

 

 

—Yo… necesito a Cho, tengo que salvarla y haré lo que sea, ella es mi…

 

 

—Complemento —completó Draco, mirándolo fascinado —, ¡Oh, Merlín Potter!

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

 

Draco pareció dudar un instante y luego negó con la cabeza, regresando a su habitual serio rostro.

 

 

—Nada, vamos paso a paso, primero tu _complemento_ ; luego iremos contigo.

 

 

*

 

 

Dos horas después, Harry apareció nuevamente en la entrada de la tienda de Malfoy, solo que esta ya estaba cerrada. Traía consigo el medallón que había sido responsable de la maldición de Cho envuelto en un manto, así como la copia de la historia médica, ninguna de las dos cosas había sido fácil de conseguir pero finalmente, después de mucho pelear y exigir, las había obtenido.

Tocó el timbre, tal como Malfoy le había indicado y luego de un largo momento, un elfo abrió.

 

 

Harry, siguió a la criatura por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y luego traspasó otra puerta más que no había visto antes, mucho más discreta, que llevaba a otro tramo de escaleras mucho más largo, para terminar en un recibidor finamente amoblado.

 

 

—El amo lo recibirá en su estudio —le dijo el elfo, señalando a una puerta de madera oscura.

 

 

—Claro, gracias —asintió Harry, tocando la puerta. La voz de Malfoy se escuchaba amortiguada, mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

 

 

 —Potter, pensé que tardarías más —le dijo Malfoy a modo de saludo mientras se movía de un lado al otro de la oficina, sacando algunos libros. Harry lo observó con la boca abierta.

 

 

—¿Qué…? —apenas pudo preguntar Harry, confundido. Malfoy estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros muggles, que aunque no le quedaban ajustados, dejaban ver la forma de sus caderas y su trasero. Tenía además un suéter de color verde botella, y el cabello suelto le caía sobre la frente y alrededor del rostro. Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, ¿no había estado mirando a Malfoy con esos ojos realmente, verdad?

 

 

—Casi olvido que ellos no te niegan nada —continuó Draco, ajeno al escudriño al que era sometido, mientras tomaba de las manos de un aún desconcertado Harry la manta con el atrayente brazalete.

 

 

—Ellos… —Harry inclinó un poco el rostro, ¿por qué eso le parecía tan familiar y conocido? No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo nuevamente, pues las alertas sonaron en su cabeza y dio un salto. —¡No lo toques! —gritó con fuerza, mientras empujaba a Draco, haciéndolo caer en el piso.

 

 

—¡Harry! —se exasperó Draco, mientras se sentaba sobre la alfombra, con manos temblorosas se arregló el cabello.

 

 

—No debes tocarlo, se supone que Cho lo tocó y entonces…

 

 

—Serás —interrumpió Draco, mientras se ponía en pie, hizo una mueca cuando al apoyar su pierna izquierda un dolor lo recorrió por completo. —No lo iba a tocar, solamente estaba viendo… Sé algo del asunto, créeme.

 

 

—Ah… —Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y observó a Draco con cuidado —¿te has lastimado la pierna?

 

 

—No, no lo he hecho —negó Draco rápidamente, alisándose inútilmente los pantalones, aunque la pierna le dolía, se aguantaría hasta que Potter se marchara —, y ahora, que has terminado de maltratarme, te daré unas pociones para Cho y con eso puedes irte tranquilo. Te avisaré de los resultados o si tengo alguna duda que… —Draco se detuvo en cuanto vio la mirada de Potter, comprendió que no sería así de fácil, pero, ¿cuándo lo era con él de todas formas?

 

 

—Malfoy, quisiera quedarme a ayudar, sé que puedo ser de ayuda, no es por presumir, pero sé que soy alguien con talento para la magia…

 

 

—Vaya modestia…

 

 

—Y además, no está de más una segunda opinión… te puedo ayudar a buscar en los libros.

 

 

—No voy a buscar en los libros —murmuró Draco, tomando la historia clínica de Cho y leyendo los alcances de la maldición, calculó que no le quedaría más de dos o tres días… tal vez él podía simplemente fallar y…

 

 

—¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer? Ya sé que tenemos un acuerdo inusual y que no te estoy pagando realmente pero…

 

 

—Encontraron el brazalete en el Mar del Norte, en las costas de Inglaterra, tenemos que ir hacia allá en primer lugar —le interrumpió Draco, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, el dolor en la pierna estaba volviéndose demasiado fastidioso, al parecer sería uno de esos días.

 

 

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

 

 

—Me está doliendo la pierna —confesó vencido por el dolor, Draco, mientras dejaba la historia sobre el escritorio y agitaba la varita, un surtido de pociones apareció delante de él, tomó uno de los frascos y bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

 

 

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Harry, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un grupo más de pociones apareció.

 

 

—Llévale esto a tu prometida, que se las administren cada seis horas, el efecto de la maldición debe hacerse más lento.

 

 

—¿Y me esperarás?

 

 

—Ajá…

 

 

—Sabes que puedo rastrearte si no me esperas, ¿verdad? —preguntó seriamente Harry, a lo que Draco asintió fastidiado.

 

 

—Antes de que te vayas… ¿has probado alguna vez el Strawberry Fizz?

 

 

Harry se quedó quieto, mirando a Draco y sin saber qué decir.

 

 

—Es una bebida hecha con champagne y…

 

 

—Y frutilla… no estoy seguro de no haberla probado —susurró Harry, empezando a sentir miedo.

 

 

—Tranquilo, ve a darle esas pociones y vuelve, estaré listo para partir.

 

 

—Pero…

 

 

—Tenemos prioridades, según me has dejado entender, Potter —interrumpió Draco, impaciente.

 

 

Harry, pareciendo desalentado, asintió y desapareció.

 

Draco entonces se dejó caer sobre el sillón y con un pase de varita desapareció sus pantalones, en el lugar que se había golpeado no había el habitual moratón que una caída solía dejarle, en su lugar había una gran mancha negra, si mirabas con atención podías ver como si fueran hilos delgados, avanzando por su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y tomó otro frasco de pociones bebió el contenido de un solo trago y suspiró. Algunas veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría vivir aquella maldición en él. A veces un estúpido golpe se sentía peor que mil cuchillos clavándose.

 

 

—¡Mierda de problemas en los que siempre me metes, Potter! —bramó con fastidio, mientras volvía a ponerse los pantalones.

 

 

*

_2 de diciembre de 2002_

_Copeland, Inglaterra_

 

 

Copeland era una pequeña ciudad al norte de Inglaterra; Harry y Draco aparecieron muy cerca a las playas donde el Ministerio había encontrado la Mansión mágica, aún se podía sentir la magia que los inefables habían dejado al rescatar la mansión.

 

Harry se portó de manera obediente, sin cuestionar ni criticar ninguna de las acciones que Draco realizaba, ambos se movieron con cautela por la orilla y encontraron el camino mágico hacia el interior del mar. El agua estaba helada y había bastantes peces alrededor, pero ninguno lucía realmente peligroso. Llegaron hasta lo que el Ministerio había marcado como zona mágica en estudio y sin mucha ceremonia rompieron el sello mágico.

Por dentro la mansión parecía un palacio antiguo y lleno de oro, no habían retratos ni muchos muebles, lo cual Draco lamentó, pues se sentía demasiado agotado.

 

 

—Por allá estaba el brazalete, en la habitación de la que probablemente era la señora de la casa —comentó Harry, mirando hacia el archivo que los del Ministerio le habían entregado.

 

 

Draco asintió silenciosamente, normalmente la poción podía dejarlo adormilado por un día entero, esperaba no necesitar más de la poción al día siguiente, pues no tenía tiempo para ponerse enfermo.

 

 

A diferencia del resto del lugar, la habitación principal estaba completamente amoblada, Draco se sentó en el diván que encontró no bien cruzaron la puerta, era verde y tenía adornos plateados.

 

 

—Tal vez la antigua ama de la casa era una parsel hablante —comentó Harry, sin prestar atención a Draco y paseando alrededor, fijándose en los tallados de los muebles.

 

 

—Puede ser cierto… —Draco sacó del bolsillo de su capa el brazalete y con ayuda de su varita lo desenvolvió e hizo levitar, mirándolo con atención. —Aunque el brazalete no tiene serpientes…

 

 

—No, no las tiene —negó Harry, que había visto el brazalete con demasiada atención desde que Cho cayera enferma —, ¿es seguro tenerlo aquí afuera?

 

 

—Ya lo averiguaremos —murmuró Draco, con algo de esfuerzo, que aparentemente no pasó de percibido por Harry, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

 

 

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Draco paseó lentamente por el lugar, levitando el medallón y tratando de encontrar a qué lugar pertenecía.

Harry iba junto a él, mirando con atención y sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

 

El lugar que finalmente captó la atención de Draco no fue el tocador, como había esperado, sino la cama, en la cabecera de esta, detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo, sobre la madera había un labrado extraño, y en el centro de todo, un espacio que definitivamente era para el brazalete.

 

 

—¡Allí es! —bramó Harry, que junto a Draco se había arrodillado sobre la cama y examinaba los tallados —, hay que ponerla allí, ¿verdad?

 

 

—Es muy probable, sí —Draco sentía que pronto caería, la poción estaba surtiendo efecto y realmente estaba agotado, ni siquiera comprendía del todo porqué esos tallados y ese brazalete estaban en el cabecero de la cama.

 

 

—Entonces hazlo, ¡vamos!

 

 

—No —Draco se apartó con lentitud y bajó de la cama, sin mirar a Harry, continuó andando hacia la salida —debemos ir a descansar, ese tipo de magia no es sencilla, no se puede enfrentar tras una madrugada de trabajo, además, debo hacer unas investigaciones previas, mañana en la noche volveremos.

 

 

—Pero mañana en la noche puede ser muy tarde.

 

 

—No, ella tiene las pociones, estará bien, debemos descansar, y eso no es negociable —replicó Draco con los dientes apretados.

 

 

Harry frunció el ceño y bajó de la cama de un salto, antes de que Draco diera algunos pasos más, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar con fuerza. Draco chilló por la sorpresa y la debilidad hizo que tropezara y para evitar caerse, puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

 

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con cuidado, tratando de estabilizar a Draco para que no cayera en el suelo.

 

 

—Lo estaría si dejaras de andarme golpeando constantemente, ¿es que acaso no sabes expresarte de otra manera? —Draco se soltó de Harry, pero aparentemente su cuerpo estaba mucho más cansado de lo esperado, pues trastabilló y tuvo que ser sujetado para evitar caer.

 

 

—¿Estás enfermo?

 

 

—No. Solo agotado, ahora vamos, mañana en la tarde tendré todo listo para salvar a tu _complemento_ —tomó una bocanada de aire y enderezó.

 

 

Harry lo miró alejarse y de pronto se sintió enfadado, aunque no estaba seguro si solo por la burla implícita en la voz de Draco al referirse a Cho o por que estuviera escondiéndole algo.

 

 

*

 

 

—Estamos en una suite, tiene dos habitaciones y un gran salón —comentó Harry, con la cabeza dentro de la chimenea, al otro lado Hermione y Ron lo escuchaban atentamente.

 

 

—Aparentemente las pociones han surtido algún efecto retardante, los medimagos accedieron muy fácilmente a dársela.

 

 

—Eso es porque están desesperados —tuvo que admitir Harry. —Mañana en la tarde debemos ir de vuelta a la Mansión sepultada en el mar, Malfoy dice que no puede hacer algo así sin haber descansado antes.

 

 

—Y tiene razón.

 

 

—Lo sé, Hermione, pero hay algo raro… cosas que noto, ¿sabes? Cosas extrañas están pasando, él no me está diciendo toda la verdad y necesito que lo investiguen por mí.

 

 

Hermione y Ron lo miraron con sospecha, mientras él iba contándoles algunas cosas que había notado, como la debilidad de Malfoy, o lo rápido que había conseguido aquella suite e instalarse. Pero no les dijo nada acerca de sus pensamientos o sueños extraños, ni de la sensación, cada vez más grande, de que algo malo pasaba también con él.

 

 

*

 

 

_3 de diciembre de 2002_

 

 

Draco se estiró lentamente, sintió sus músculos relajados y por un instante se quedó allí, disfrutando de sentirse bien, pero lamentablemente era una sensación que sabía que lo abandonaría en las próximas ocho o diez horas, así que lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra para ganarle al tiempo. Conjuró un espejo y se observó minuciosamente, la maldición que nacía en el pecho tejía sus oscuros hilos por todo el lado izquierdo de su torso y bajaba como hilos delgados hasta la pierna, por lo pronto había llegado hasta la rodilla, pero ya faltaba poco para que terminara de tomar toda la pierna. Y entonces seguiría con la otra pierna y con el resto de su cuerpo. Apretó los labios y luego desapareció el espejo, no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, sino de actuar y tal vez pronto aquella pesadilla terminaría.

 

 

Luego de darse una rápida ducha, salió con ropa muggle y la túnica en la mano, dispuesto a despertar a Potter y apurarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo encontró, ya despierto y caminando de un lado al otro del salón. Se veía recién duchado, aunque no parecía muy descansado.

 

 

—Cuando uno no descansa bien, no rinde al cien por ciento, Potter, deberías saberlo.

 

 

—En la Academia nos enseñan a no necesitar mucho descanso —contratacó Harry, que llevaba despierto más de una hora. Luego de ducharse había querido despertar a su compañero, pero había descubierto que su habitación estaba sellada por un hechizo, así que no le había quedado más opción que esperar.

 

 

—Lo imagino, por eso nuestro servicio de aurores a veces no es tan eficiente como debería —desdeñó Draco, mientras agitaba la varita, una fuente con té, café y tostadas apareció —, por lo menos tomate un café y come un poco, hay tostadas con mermelada de arándano, te hará bien.

 

 

Harry observó la bandeja con algo de temor, mientras Draco la hacía levitar hacia la mesa de centro y tomaba la taza de té entre las manos.

 

 

—Arándano —masculló finalmente Harry.

 

 

—Y café. Vamos, no te tomará más que unos minutos.

 

 

—¿Por qué arándanos? —preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a Malfoy.

 

 

—¿No te gusta acaso? —Draco tomó una tostada y se la comió lentamente, sin observar realmente a Harry y pensando en lo que les depararía el día.

 

 

Harry comió en silencio, meditando, esa era su mermelada favorita, ¿podría ser una casualidad?, no había forma de que él supiera algo tan trivial.

 

 

—¿Y tú no comerás mermelada con tus tostadas? —preguntó casi cuando la bandeja estaba vacía.

 

 

—No, no me gusta esa mermelada —contestó Draco, despreocupadamente, poniéndose en pie para preparar lo que necesitarían llevar.

 

 

— _Yo prefiero la mermelada de fresa, o la de naranja, pero no la de arándano_ —completó Harry en su mente, asustándose de aquel _recuerdo_ solo que no podía ser un recuerdo, nunca había tenido una conversación de ese tipo con Draco, sería imposible, ¿verdad?

 

 

—¡Potter! —llamó Draco y Harry dio un respingo.

 

 

—Lo siento, ¿decías?

 

 

—Que ya debemos irnos, ¿estás bien?

 

 

—Sí, genial —Harry se puso en pie y suspiró, una cosa a la vez, primero Cho, luego… tal vez si había algo malo con él después de todo.

 

 

*

 

 

Entraron tan fácilmente como la tarde anterior, esta vez fueron directamente hacia la habitación, todo seguía tal como lo habían dejado la noche anterior, con un hechizo desaparecieron los doseles de la cama y se centraron en el cabecero.

 

 

Durante más de una hora, Harry observó en silencio a Draco hacer varios conjuros que hicieron que los extraños grabados se iluminaran y cambiaran de forma, aunque seguían sin tener ningún sentido para él, se sentía aburrido e inútil, pero había decidido darle el espacio que Draco requería, sin perturbarlo.

 

 

A Draco le tomó más tiempo del que había esperado el poder entender exactamente qué estaba pasando allí y por qué ese brazalete podía contener un maldición, las runas eran antiguas y estaban encriptadas, le tomó varios intentos poder ponerlas en la posición correcta, y cuando lo hizo soltó un silbido de asombro.

 

 

—Vaya, Potter, tu novia ha molestado realmente a alguien.

 

 

—¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

 

 

—Es una maldición antigua. La antigua dueña de casa era una mujer que hizo su fortuna en base a los amantes que, fascinados con su belleza, le daban todo lo que quería. Todo era muy sencillo, ella estaba con ellos hasta que encontraba un mejor postor, entonces los mandaba de paseo, y si se ponían demasiado pesados, los mataba. Tenía un hechizo sobre los regalos que le habían dado, una vez que caían en sus manos nadie más los podía reclamar, y si alguien se lo quería quitar entonces una maldición asesina caía sobre ellos. La base de la maldición, es decir, el objeto madre, por así decirlo, era este brazalete. Lo que tiene Cho es una maldición por robar lo que no le pertenece.

 

 

—Pero ella no robó, ella…

 

 

—No te daré mi opinión acerca de si ella es o no una ladrona —interrumpió Draco, impaciente —, necesitamos ir de vuelta a Londres, necesito unos ingredientes de mi laboratorio privado, y tú necesitas ir a San Mungo y traerla aquí.

 

 

—¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza? Ella no puede ser trasladada.

 

 

—Por supuesto que puede, y lo será, es eso o que muera en esa cama de hospital, si mis cálculos no están equivocados, en un día más.

 

 

Harry lo observó durante un largo instante y luego asintió, sabiendo que en realidad no tenía ninguna mejor opción.

 

 

*

 

 

Por supuesto que ir y decirle a los medimagos, “ _hey, me llevo a mi prometida_ ” no funcionó para nada, y tampoco el argumento de “soy el maravilloso niño que venció”, así que, media hora después de haber sido expulsado del piso en el que Cho se encontraba, Harry se encontraba en una cafetería cercana al hospital, con Ron y Hermione, ideando la mejor forma de secuestrarla.

 

 

—Ellos simplemente deberían dejarte llevarla —masculló Ron, mientras tomaba una taza de té —, no tienen ninguna otra alternativa, es eso o dejarla morir.

 

 

—¡Ron! —le resondró Hermione, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

 

—Él tiene razón, Hermione —suspiró Harry, masajeándose las sienes, se sentía demasiado tenso y cansado, no sufría de dolores de cabeza desde que Voldemort había muerto, pero esos últimos días al parecer la tensión lo estaba haciendo empezar a enfermar.

 

 

—Como sea, iré a traer a Ginny para empezar con el plan de una vez —Ron se puso en pie y luego de darle una mirada ofendida a Hermione, salió de la cafetería.

 

 

Harry dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya, normalmente Hermione no lo tocaba y eso lo hizo sentir raro.

 

 

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

 

 

—Yo… eso espero.

 

 

—¿Hay algo más que esté pasando?

 

 

Harry acarició con cariño la mano tibia de Hermione y suspiró, recordó otras épocas, cuando aún estaban en la escuela y cómo ella no había dudado en tomarlo de la mano o abrazarlo para confortarlo, pero ahora, pese a que lo intentaba, sentía que su amistad ya no era tan fuerte como antes.

 

 

—¿Por qué siento que… que nosotros, tú y yo, ya no estamos tan unidos como antes? Siento que, antes de que Cho cayera enferma, no nos veíamos casi nunca, incluso que… eres más fría.

 

 

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente y apartó la vista un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

 

 

—Es difícil estar alrededor tuyo por estos tiempos, Cho y tú siempre tienen planes y cosas que hacer y… es normal que las novias se pongan celosas de las amigas.

 

 

Hermione sonrió apretadamente y Harry se preguntó en qué momento Hermione podía haber percibido algo así, Cho nunca le había dicho que se apartara de ella.

 

 

—De todas formas, tengo información, Ron y yo estuvimos averiguando, Malfoy ha estado investigando de la maldición contra Cho desde hace días, para ser más exactos, desde el día en que fuiste a verlo. Al parecer estaba muy seguro de que aceptarías el trato, pues ha estado adelantando el trabajo.

 

 

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

 

 

—Había estado en el Ministerio, habló con un par de inefables y le dieron las coordenadas de la Mansión sumergida en el mar, estuvo en San Mungo y vio el historial de Cho, habló con los medimagos, aunque no pudo conseguir que cambiaran su medicación. Es por eso, imagino yo, que tiene todo listo.

 

 

Harry permaneció en silencio un largo rato, meditando, Malfoy actuaba raro, además estaban esos recuerdos que no encajaban en ninguna parte de su memoria…

 

 

—¿Hermione, tú sabes cuál es mi sabor favorito de mermelada? —preguntó luego de un largo rato.

 

 

—Arándano, creo —Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y lucía confundida.

 

 

—¿Te lo dije yo?

 

 

—No lo creo, pero te he visto desayunar, siempre la pides. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 

 

—Por nada.

 

 

¿Cómo Malfoy lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía lo de la bebida con fresas?... recordó la tarde anterior en el despacho, cuando lo había hecho caer, no le había dicho Potter, le había dicho Harry, con familiaridad, una familiaridad que estaba seguro no tenían. ¿O sí?

 

 

—Allí está Ron con Ginny —le llamó Hermione, haciéndolo sobresaltar —¿estás seguro que estás bien?

 

 

—Sí, yo… estoy confundido.

 

 

*

 

 

Hacer planes con Ron y Hermione no dejaba de traerle añoranza, pese a que esa era la peor época de su vida, no podía negar que estar con ellos de esa manera, planeando cosas, era regresar a la época escolar, cuando sentían que juntos podrían luchar contra todos, que no importaba qué tan mala se pusiera la situación, siempre lograrían escapar.

 

 

Harry caminó junto a Ginny por el pasillo, muy pegados el uno al otro y usando la vieja capa de invisibilidad, se cruzaron con un par de enfermeras pero nadie los notó. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Cho, y luego de susurrar un par de hechizos, esta se abrió.

 

 

Entrar no fue tan difícil, rápidamente Ginny tomó un par de cabellos de Cho y los puso dentro de un gran frasco de poción multijugos, el problema sería, por supuesto, sacar a Cho con todos los hechizos médicos y sin arriesgar su vida, o arriesgarla más de la cuenta en realidad.

 

 

Unos instantes después, un agitado medimago con el cabello entrecano, seguido por una enfermera rubia, entraron a la habitación. Harry y Ginny contuvieron el aliento hasta que el hombre habló con la voz de Ron.

 

 

—Tenemos solo dos minutos, hemos despejado el pasillo hasta la ventana. Tenemos que ser rápidos.

 

 

De acuerdo a lo que habían coordinado, Hermione duplicó la cama de Cho, así como los hechizos de monitoreo, luego hizo un hechizo de replique, para que también copiara los constantes vitales, mientras Harry hacía levitar la cama de la verdadera Cho, cubierta con la capa de invisibilidad, hacia la puerta, luego de un asentimiento más a Ron, salió por el pasillo, seguido de la cama y de Hermione, ya no luciendo como la enfermera sino como ella misma.

 

 

Con un pase de varita hicieron volar la ventana y tal como habían esperado, las alarmas del hospital sonaron. Harry sin, pensarlo mucho, lanzó la cama de Cho hacia la ventana rota, tomó la mano de Hermione y saltó también, sujetándose precariamente de una de las sábanas, en el momento preciso que el traslador se activaba vio de reojo como un par de hombres corpulentos corría hacia la ventana y detrás de ellos Ron, con la varita en alto, seguramente listo para lanzar el hechizo de confusión, vagamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría tenerlos engañados.

 

 

*

 

 

Draco levantó la vista sobresaltado, mientras la cama de hospital con Cho Chang inconsciente, Harry y Hermione trepados encima, aparecía.

 

 

—Vaya, sí que tienes tus maneras de hacer las cosas —dijo con algo de burla, mientras ambos chicos saltaban de la cama. Hermione rápidamente comenzó a revisar los hechizos sobre Cho, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, mientras Harry la miraba con preocupación.

 

 

—No había otra forma Malfoy, ¿o en verdad pensaste que me dejarían sacarla solo porque se trata de mí? —preguntó Harry, sin despegar la vista de Cho. Sentía como si fueran siglos desde la última vez que la había visto, no había notado cuánto la extrañaba. Con algo de miedo tomó una de sus manos, estaba helada. La miró con cuidado, recordando el anillo que unos meses le había dado y que no lucía por políticas del hospital. Esperaba que no lo hubiera perdido. Sus dedos subieron por la muñeca, delgada y suave y se sintió extraviado. ¿Qué haría si ella moría? Si todo lo que estaban haciendo no funcionaba y finalmente ella se iba… ¿Sería capaz de vivir solo? Sin su voz y su risa y…

 

 

—Aunque es muy romántico, Potter, me estás dando nauseas —interrumpió Malfoy. Harry volteó a mirarlo y algo en el brillo de sus ojos lo asustó.

 

 

—¡Estúpido Malfoy! Tú solo lo dices porque no sabes lo que se siente estar a punto de perder al amor de tu vida, a quien es tu todo y…

 

 

—Y tu complemento —completó Draco como tantas otras veces —, tienes razón, nunca he tenido algo así, pero espero nunca tenerlo.

 

 

—¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a esto de una vez? —interrumpió Hermione, cuando Harry ya estaba por replicar, dándole a ambos una mirada resentida.

 

 

—Sí, buena idea —asintió Draco, tratando de acallar ese sentimiento tan incómodo en el pecho y moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

 

 

*

 

 

—Averigüé algo más en el último momento —susurró Hermione, mientras Malfoy disponía una serie de ingredientes en el cabecero de la cama, en la Mansión en el fondo del Mar —, Malfoy ha tenido alquilada esa suite, con dos habitaciones (y la pidió específicamente así), desde hace varios días, desde antes de que le pidieras que salvara a Cho.

 

 

—¿Crees que él sabía que se lo pediría? —preguntó Harry, aunque no con mucha atención, su mano estaba ocupada acariciando el cabello oscuro y suave de Cho y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

 

 

—Creo que si no se lo pedías él simplemente trataría de venderte la cura. Es reprobatorio y retorcido.

 

 

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros Harry, su mano continuaba con su tarea de acariciar el cabello, se sentía tan suave y tan confortable estar allí….

 

 

Hermione lo miró con fastidio y luego se apartó, a veces Harry la sacaba de quicio, sobre todo cuando estaba con ella, era como si nada más existiera, como si…

 

 

—Es como si su universo se hubiera reducido a solo ella, ¿verdad? —le dijo una voz a su espalda, haciéndola saltar, Hermione miró a Malfoy con curiosidad.

 

 

—Me asustaste. ¿Ya estamos listos?

 

 

—Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta media noche. —Draco le indicó un diván verde, invitándola a sentarse, Hermione pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente asintió, sentándose con la espalda recta y claramente incómoda.

 

 

—Aún quedan varias horas, pudimos haber traído a Cho más tarde para evitar tantos riesgos.

 

 

—Probablemente, pero entonces no hubiera podido reunir cierta información —aseguró Malfoy, mirando hacia Harry, llevaba más de veinte minutos solo acariciándole el cabello y era como si eso lo tranquilizara y relajara mucho, algo que en realidad, dadas las circunstancias no era lo normal.

 

 

Hermione suspiró y miró también la escena.

 

 

—No sabía que eso te molestaba tanto, Granger.

 

 

—No lo hace, es decir… —Hermione negó con la cabeza, ¿acaso estaba a punto de hablar con Malfoy de sus sentimientos?

 

 

—Como sea, necesito ir a por unas cosas más, y requiero llevarme a Potter, ¿te podrás quedar aquí con Chang?

 

 

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, podía apostar toda su escasa fortuna a que Malfoy no necesitaba traer nada más, que solo quería apartar a Harry de Cho, pero, evaluándolo bien, eso no le importó para nada.

 

 

*

 

 

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Harry, mientras miraba la decoración de la sala de estar con atención, las paredes eran de un color beige claro, y habían varias fotografías en movimiento, aunque ningún cuadro. Los muebles eran sobrios, en cuero marrón, aun así dejaban bastante espacio, dando la sensación de lugar abierto.

 

 

—Toma asiento, te traeré una cerveza —le dijo Draco, ignorando su pregunta.

 

 

—No quiero una cerveza —gruñó Harry, molesto, Cho estaba a punto de morir y Malfoy solo pensaba en divertirse.

 

 

—Todo está controlado, solo siéntate un momento, mientras preparo un par de cosas.

 

 

Harry gruñó y se sentó de mala gana, sostuvo la cerveza en una mano, pero no bebió, se quedó viendo a Draco ir de un lugar a otro hasta que entró por una puerta, seguramente a su habitación y desapareció.

 

 

Harry se quedó allí, mirando las paredes, hasta que una imagen llamó su atención, era una foto de un frondoso jardín en algún lugar lejano, con el cielo azul y el sol brillando en todo lo alto, había árboles extraños, que le sonaban de algún sitio, aunque no estaba seguro de donde…

 

 

—Es Francia, cuando niño, pasaba las vacaciones allí con mis padres, siempre me recuerda a lo mejor de mi infancia, a las tardes en las que corría por todo el jardín, hasta que caía agotado, con los brazos extendidos y el sol dándome en la cara… Mi madre se enfadaba, decía que el exceso de sol me haría daño, que me saldrían miles de pecas… Mi padre reía de eso, decía que era una exagerada y yo solo…

 

 

—Te asustabas y dejabas que te pusiera esas pociones tan feas en la nariz —susurró Harry, su mente le dio esa respuesta automáticamente, sin pensarla. Volteó a mirar a Draco, muy pegado a él, mirándolo directamente. Sus ojos grises clavados en él. No era la primera vez que lo veía así de cerca, ni la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. No sabía cómo o cuándo, pero si sabía dónde, exactamente allí, sentados en el sofá, delante de esa pintura.

 

 

—Cuando somos niños —continuó Draco, de memoria —, nos asustamos de cosas risibles y tontas…

 

 

—Pero aun así te salieron pecas —notó Harry, levantó la mano con cuidado y acarició casi con reverencia un lado de la nariz de Draco, había tres pecas muy poco notorias.

 

 

Draco contuvo el aliento y esperó pacientemente, mientras esos dedos recorrían la nariz y bajaban lentamente hacia los labios ligeramente separados.

 

 

—¿Qué es lo que sabes que yo no sé? —susurró Harry, mirando fijamente hacia los labios rosados —, ¿qué es lo que está pasándome?

 

 

Draco tragó grueso y estuvo tentado a tomar la mano de Harry, darle un beso en la palma y continuar por el brazo y no detenerse hasta los labios, pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

 

 

—Yo creo que tengo todo lo que necesito —dijo apartándose lentamente.

 

 

Harry parpadeó confundido y se aclaró la garganta, antes de ponerse en pie.

 

 

—No me hagas creer que esto no es algo preparado —dijo, dejando la botella de cerveza intacta sobre la mesa —, me has traído aquí y has hecho que vea esto por alguna razón, no creo que des puntada sin hilo, Malfoy.

 

 

Draco lo observó y sonrió.

 

 

—Tienes razón en todo, por supuesto, Potter, pero si no recuerdo mal, tu prioridad es tu _complemento_ , así que... debemos irnos ahora.

 

 

Harry dio un respingo, ¡Cho!

 

 

—¡Cho, cómo pude olvidarla!, soy un desconsiderado, debemos irnos ya mismo.

 

 

—Vaya, es increíble —Draco miró a Harry con atención y no pudo resistirlo, caminó con rapidez hacia él y lo tomó del rostro.

 

 

—Malfoy…

 

 

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, Draco lo estaba besando y en lugar de rechazarlo, como sería lo propio en él, sus manos se apretaron en la espalda del chico y su boca se abrió permitiendo el paso a esa lengua caliente. Y así, tan violentamente como había empezado, terminó. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillosa. Ya lo había visto así antes, eso ya había pasado antes,

 

 

—Son todas las respuestas que te puedo dar por ahora —le dijo Draco, sin soltarlo del todo —vamos.

 

 

Harry no objetó nada más y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Malfoy y por la aparición conjunta. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza y su cabeza a punto de estallar.

 

 

*

 

 

—Ya era hora —casi les gritó Hermione —, Cho ha estado poniéndose peor, los niveles de magia han bajado y por un momento pensé…

 

 

—Que moriría —completó Draco, desviando la vista de Harry, que había vuelto a su lugar junto a la cama de Cho y parecía ahora completamente absorto en ella —, y es lo que pasará en solo unos minutos. Su magia se desprenderá y entonces…

 

 

—¡Ella morirá! —gritó Harry, levantando la vista hacia Malfoy —, ese no se supone que fuera el plan, dijiste que la salvaríamos, no que la dejarías morir. ¡Ella no puede morir, Malfoy!

 

 

—Lo hará y será durante el ritual, si todo sale bien su muerte no durará más de veinte segundos, Potter, deja de ser tan melodramático y presta atención, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 

 

Hermione, miró atentamente a Malfoy distribuir una serie de ingredientes alrededor de la cama, abrir varios libros antiguos y consultar algunas cosas, antes de indicarles que debían dejar a Cho en la cama, ahora cubierta por sábanas limpias.

 

 

Harry no necesitó que le dijeran que estaba cerca de la media noche, pues los hechizos que monitoreaban la actividad de Cho comenzaron a oscilar, por indicación de Malfoy los desactivaron también, la luz de las velas iluminaba pobremente todo, dándole a Cho el aspecto de un fantasma.

 

 

—Empezaré, pase lo que pase no deben moverse ni actuar, Potter, te lo advierto, por tu bien es que no te muevas, o puedes hacer que las cosas fallen —ordenó Draco, levitando un par de libros a la altura de sus ojos y estirando los dedos, preparándose para el hechizo.

 

 

—Lo tengo claro, solo… no dejes que muera.

 

 

—No lo haré —garantizó Draco, sonriéndole brevemente, no creía que estuviera mal confortarlo un poco, después de todo, él creía amarla y debía estar sufriendo ya bastante.

 

 

Las luces de las velas se intensificaron y las runas sobre el cabecero de la cama comenzaron a moverse lentamente, formando círculos de frases que Draco ahora podía leer perfectamente, era una maldición antigua y terrible, pero esperaba que reversible.

 

 

Harry observaba el cuerpo de Cho, inerte entre las sábanas y las luces que proyectaban las velas, los grabados del cabecero de la cama continuaron moviéndose, desprendiéndose de la madera y levitando por el aire hasta el centro de la cama, casi estaba seguro de que podía escuchar una melodía siniestra, pero no estaba seguro de si era su imaginación o realmente estaba sucediendo. Por un instante vio a Hermione, al otro lado de la cama, mirando con profundo interés los grabados y entonces los grabados empezaron a descender, hacia el cuerpo de Cho, estuvo tentado a levantar la mano y evitarlo, pero se detuvo al tiempo que Draco sacaba el brazalete y lo hacía levitar, mientras seguía murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

 

 

Draco alejó la imagen de Harry, asustado por Cho, o de la chica, cada vez más pálida y se concentró en las palabras que debía decir, en la petición de perdón hacia la bruja dueña de la joya y de la casa, levitó el brazalete y este encajó en el centro de los grabados, y supo exactamente el momento en el que la magia de Cho se desprendió de su cuerpo, no solo por lo que sintió, sino por el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Harry. Empujó los deseos de analizar qué era realmente lo que pasaba con él a un lado y se concentró en su tarea.

 

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, una punzada de dolor en sus sienes lo hizo jadear, sus piernas temblaron y sintió que caería, tuvo la precaución de apartarse un par de pasos, pero fue lo más lejos que llegó, pues su mente fue invadida de palabras e imágenes y sus rodillas finalmente dieron en el piso, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Hermione, gritando y la negativa de Malfoy, levantó la vista, las luces de las velas se hacían más intensas, tanto como el dolor en su cabeza, se inclinó hacia delante y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

 

 

Hermione se apretó las manos, mirando alternativamente a Malfoy, Cho y Harry, no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando con su amigo, ella no tenía ningún problema al ver el ritual que Malfoy estaba desarrollando. Soltó un jadeo cuando sobre el cuerpo de Cho apareció un espíritu, una mujer muy bella, con el cabello claro y un vestido antiguo, aunque su mirada era siniestra.

 

 

Quiso entender lo que pasaba, pero solo podía escuchar los susurros de Malfoy, así como los de la mujer, sin dejar una sola palabra en claro, la habitación comenzó a enfriarse, pero aun así Malfoy no bajó su varita, los grabados parecieron crecer en tamaño y el cuerpo de Cho comenzó a convulsionar, Harry permanecía al otro lado de la habitación, de rodillas y con la cabeza entre las piernas, agradeció que al menos no tuviera que ver el espectáculo.

 

 

Draco apretó la varita con más fuerza, mientras el cuerpo de Cho se elevaba un poco sobre la cama, con un movimiento más provocó un corte en la muñeca de la chica y la sangre se elevó, hasta tocar el brazalete, a la vez que el fantasma de la dueña de casa intentaba tomarlo. Por un instante contuvo el aire mientras la mujer se hacía con el brazalete y los grabados se detenían. La mirada siniestra desapareció por una de satisfacción y las luces de las velas se incrementaron tanto que pensó que quedarían ciegos, y entones, todo se apagó.


	2. 2

 

**Parte 2**

_23 de diciembre de 2001_

_Salón de fiestas del Ministerio de Magia_

 

Harry terminó de beber el champagne de su copa e inmediatamente un mozo, usando un traje oscuro, apareció con una bandeja.

 

 

—¿Otra copa, señor Potter? —preguntó el hombre y Harry pudo percibir en él ese tono insinuante que tanto detestaba, no porque no le gustara que coquetearan con él, sino porque no le gustaba que coquetearan con él por ser Harry Potter.

 

 

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo de manera fría mientras se apartaba, había perdido a sus amigos de vista hacía un buen rato, probablemente aún seguían bailando.

 

 

Esquivó a unas cuantas brujas y magos más y sintió que realmente empezaba a aburrirse. Normalmente no iba solo a esos eventos, pero esta vez había sido plantado en el último momento por un compañero de la Academia de Aurores, que había resultado herido durante un ejercicio de entrenamiento. El accidente había sido muy extraño e incluso su amigo pensaba que quizá alguien no quería que fueran juntos al baile. Claro, eso lo dijo bajo los efectos de los calmantes, pero Harry casi podía estar seguro que no aceptaría otra cita con él. Y no lo culpaba, él tampoco aceptaría una cita consigo mismo, era aburrido y siempre andaba acosado por la prensa. Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de las cosas absurdas que estaba pensando y se encaminó hacia uno de los balcones, un poco de aire sería genial.

 

 

El Ministerio había creado hechizos que reflejaban una noche despejada y llena de estrellas, pese a que afuera estaba nevando, se apoyó en el balcón y pensó en que podía ya irse a casa, aunque no estaba seguro de irse sin decirle a Hermione, en caso de que se enfadara.

 

 

Se giró sorprendido cuando alguien abrió la puerta del balcón, y más aún cuando vio que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, vistiendo una túnica elegante y de color azul. Brevemente recordó cuando esa tarde lo había visto en Las Tres Escobas, le había llamado la atención lo cambiado que se veía, no solo en cuanto a lo físico, sino también su mirada y su postura, parecía más… humano.

 

 

—Potter.

 

 

—Vaya, Malfoy, ¿pretendes hechizarme o algo así? —preguntó mientras se ponía en guardia, no importaba cuál fuera la historia de Malfoy o lo cambiado que se viera, para él siempre sería el idiota que quería molestarlo en la escuela.

 

 

—Y uno pensaría que con los años la gente madura —suspiró de manera dramática el chico, mientras se apoyaba en el balcón y sacaba un paquete de cigarros.

 

 

—Creo que aquí está prohibido fumar —hizo notar Harry en cuanto Malfoy encendió el cigarro.

 

 

—Bueno, si tú no les dices nada, yo no les digo nada —sonrió con sinvergüencería Malfoy, mientras extendía nuevamente el paquete de cigarros hacia Harry.

 

 

—Cualquiera diría que después de todo habrías aprendido a respetar las leyes —continuó Harry, con voz dura, la expresión de Malfoy dejó de ser despreocupada y se tornó seria, recordándole más al chico de la escuela.

 

 

—He aprendido mis lecciones, pero también a apreciar la vida, no creo que el mundo se vaya a terminar por fumar un cigarro de tabaco en un balcón de una tonta fiesta del Ministerio, pero si tremenda osadía ha ofendido a su majestad — Draco hizo una reverencia —, me retiro; yo solo pensé que apreciarías la compañía, después de todo estás solo aquí.

 

 

—Estoy solo aquí porque así lo he decidido, no porque no tenga con quien estar —se apresuró a aclarar Harry, no contento con que Malfoy se quedara con la última palabra.

 

 

—Esto también lo imaginé, después de todo, ese camarero ha estado detrás de ti toda la noche.

 

 

Harry enrojeció un poco y miró hacia el falso cielo estrellado, ¿por qué Malfoy no podía quedarse callado?

 

 

—No me gusta que la gente se me acerque solo por mi fama.

 

 

—Es una posición bastante común entre los famosos, por eso muchos mueren solos.

 

 

—¿Gracias? —replicó Harry con fastidio.

 

 

—¡No quise decir que morirías solo! —se apresuró a hablar Malfoy, pareciendo mortificado —, es solo que... sí sé que es normal que actúes así.

 

 

Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—Sabes, tal vez si se me apetece ese cigarro, después de todo, eso si el ofrecimiento sigue en pie.

 

 

—Por supuesto, aquí tienes —Draco le ofreció nuevamente el paquete de cigarros.

 

 

—¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por casa? —preguntó Harry, luego de fumar casi medio cigarro en silencio.

 

 

—Han mejorado, mi madre está bien y… bueno, cada día es más fácil.

 

 

—Lamento lo de tu padre, sé que no era alguien con quien me llevaba bien, pero sé lo que es perder a la gente y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

 

 

—Gracias —murmuró Draco.

 

 

El silencio se hizo largo entre ellos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era solo tranquilidad, ¿acaso significaba que ambos habían madurado?, ¿qué habían aprendido a sobrellevar las cosas?

 

 

 

—Verás, Potter —dijo Malfoy, un rato después —antes yo pensaba que me odiabas, pero esta tarde, cuando nos cruzamos en Cabeza de Puerco, me di cuenta de que no era así, tu mirada no parecía decir que me detestabas…

 

 

 

 

—No tendría razón para detestarte, para ser honestos tengo curiosidad, has estado oculto un buen tiempo.

 

 

 

—Sí, sobre eso yo justamente…

 

 

 

Y entonces la puerta del balcón se abrió con fuerza, permitiéndole el paso a una chica muy guapa, con el cabello oscuro y lacio cayendo sobre la espalda de una escotada y apretada túnica celeste cielo.

 

 

 

—¡Cho!

 

 

 

—Harry, no pude resistir entrar, te vi aquí y supe inmediatamente que necesitabas compañía —dijo, con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que enganchaba su brazo al de Harry.

 

 

 

—¿De qué hablas?, estoy hablando con alguien y…

 

 

 

—Justamente por eso — explicó la chica en un susurro, tensando su sonrisa aún más y evitando mirar a Malfoy, que había retrocedido un par de pasos y tenía esa mirada cargada de resentimiento que Harry no había notado ausente hasta ese momento.

 

 

 

—Cho, creo que te estás pasando —mascullo Harry.

 

 

 

—No te preocupes, Potter, estoy seguro de que en cualquier otro momento podemos hablar, no dejes sola a tu novia —escupió Draco, Harry podía sentir el fastidio en su voz.

 

 

 

—¡De ninguna manera! —se apresuró a aclarar Harry hacia Draco.

 

 

 

—Qué bueno que se lo dijiste tú, Harry, porque a mí me daba pena, pero está bien que sepa que no hay manera en que…—empezó a murmurarle Cho.

 

 

 

—¿De qué hablas, Cho? —la interrumpió Harry, apartándose de ella y situándose junto a Draco, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía con fuerza, odiaba cuando la gente hacía cosas así, como decidir por él o tratar mal a otros —. Draco y yo estamos teniendo una conversación y tú nos has interrumpido.

 

 

 

—Pero, Harry…

 

 

 

—Es más, Draco y yo estábamos pensando en ir a otro sitio —aseguró Harry, contuvo la risa cuando vio la expresión desconcertada de Malfoy.

 

 

 

—¿Es… en serio?

 

 

 

—Eh… sí, eso mismo, Chang —aseguró Draco, componiendo su expresión.

 

 

 

—Bueno… como sea —las mejillas de Cho se volvieron rojas y pareció demasiado contrariada, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta —, yo me tengo que ir. Adiós.

 

 

 

Harry observó la puerta por un largo momento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

 

 

 

—Lamento eso, a veces la gente tiende a… actuar así —se encogió de hombros.

 

 

 

—No hay problema, es normal, no muchos han olvidado las preferencias de mi familia en la guerra, es algo que me perseguirá, según creo, por muchos años más.

 

 

 

—Te comprendo, aunque suene a burla —aseguró Harry, poniéndose más serio, no quería tampoco parecer condescendiente con Malfoy —, no es agradable que te juzguen solo por una acción en tu vida, en tu caso, por algo que no tiene que ver contigo, o no completamente al menos.

 

 

 

Draco pareció incómodo, pero asintió lentamente, ambos se quedaron un instante más en silencio, esta vez Harry sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

 

 

 

—Bueno… yo la verdad que estaba pensando que tal vez podría ir a algún sitio a buscar algo de comer y una cerveza, no es que este lugar no me guste pero, honestamente, muero de hambre y esos pequeños pasteles no son suficientes.

 

 

 

Draco sonrió educadamente.

 

 

 

—Por supuesto, te comprendo, yo solo…

 

 

 

—¿Quieres venir? Es decir, si tienes hambre, es más entretenido comer con alguien que solo y mis amigos parece que la están pasando muy bien porque no han aparecido en toda la noche y…

 

 

 

—¿Me estás invitando a ir contigo? —preguntó Draco y Harry enrojeció entendiendo las señales que podía estar mandando.

 

 

 

—¡No de esa manera! —Harry negó con la cabeza y luego soltó una carcajada —, lo lamento, creo que te estoy espantando, y además estoy entendiendo porque casi no tengo amigos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo a algún sitio, como amigos?

 

 

 

—Solo si yo escojo el lugar.

 

 

 

Harry sonrió y asintió.

 

 

 

—De acuerdo.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Harry se entretuvo observando la decoración del departamento de Draco, no era nada parecido a lo que había esperado, no habían cuadros enormes de antepasados, ni decoración excesiva, tampoco elfos dando vueltas, es más, era tan pequeño como su propio departamento, aunque tenía que reconocer que más ordenado.

 

 

Las paredes eran de color beige, había varias fotografías enmarcadas colgadas en las paredes, reconoció un par de Draco de niño, con sus padres, o con algunos compañeros de la escuela.

 

 

—No te entretengas mucho allí, mejor acompáñame mientras preparo algo —le pidió Draco, tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención.

 

 

—¿Te avergüenzan tus fotografías de niño? —le preguntó Harry y entonces Draco soltó una gran carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

 

 

 

—Todos los que ven esas fotografías coinciden en que fui un niño muy hermoso —aclaró Draco, aun riendo.

 

 

Harry lo observó un momento, sorprendido tanto de la risa como del comentario.

 

 

—Y seguro que esperas que te diga que aún eres lo suficientemente guapo o algo así…

 

 

—No seas tonto, Potter, no espero eso, pero es cierto, las fotografías lo prueban,

 

 

—Creído.

 

 

—Vamos, ayúdame con la cena y no tomaré en cuenta de que andas insultando al cocinero.

 

 

—Claro, así me aseguro de no ser envenenado.

 

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y lo guió a la cocina.

 

 

Harry se sentó en un taburete alto y abrió dos cervezas, no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de Draco cuando este sirvió su cerveza en un vaso y permaneció sentado allí, bebiendo tranquilamente mientras Draco preparaba un poco de pasta con salsa roja. Entre bromas y remembranzas descubrió a un nuevo chico, no quedaba nada de aquel que había sido su compañero y peor enemigo en la escuela. Draco había madurado a punta de golpes, y no podía dejar de sentirse identificado con eso. Ambos habían perdido familia y amigos durante la guerra y estuvo feliz de ver que los antiguos prejuicios habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás.

 

 

Se sentaron a cenar en la misma cocina, Draco abrió una botella de vino, alegando que uno no podía comer pasta con cerveza y la charla continuó por varias horas más, hasta que la botella estuvo vacía.

 

 

Se apretaron en gruesas mantas y se sentaron al balcón, con un hechizo para que la nieve no entrara, mientras fumaban, su charla continuaba ahora hacia partes más serias, Harry le contó lo difícil que era para él tener una relación, y como se había sentido confundido por su orientación sexual, que en el mundo muggle era mucho más difícil ser bisexual. Draco le confesó que no había tenido una relación real, y que el trabajo, ahora con la tienda rompe maldiciones, le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre, pero que no lo resentía, que estaba de todas formas demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

 

 

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Harry se quedó dormido, sobre la mecedora y envuelto en varias mantas. Draco había quedado dormido un rato antes.

 

 

Despertó casi al medio día, porque Draco lo estaba agitando por los hombros.

 

 

—Harry —le dijo Draco, lucía algo despeinado y eso le pareció gracioso —, lo lamento, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer y nos hemos quedado dormidos. No quería meterte en problemas ni nada de eso —le aseguró Draco, preocupado.

 

 

—¿De qué hablas? —Harry se sentó y se estiró, la espalda le dolía un poco, pero nada que fuera intolerable, miró hacia Draco y sonrió —, estás despeinado.

 

 

—Es que acabo de despertar —justificó Draco, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

 

 

—No dije que te quedara mal…

 

 

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es coqueteo, Potter? —preguntó Draco, aunque parecía bastante seguro de sus palabras, sus mejillas estaban un poco encendidas.

 

 

—Depende de ti si quieres averiguarlo —le dijo Harry, reconociendo que sí, estaba coqueteando un poco, pero era imposible no hacerlo, sabía que solo había sido una noche, ¡pero qué noche!, no era algo físico, ni siquiera se habían besado, pero sentía que, después de mucho tiempo, había conectado con alguien.

 

 

—Como sea —Draco se apartó un poco —, te decía que es medio día, lamento que te quedaras dormido. Seguramente tienes planes o…

 

 

—Puede que te parezca una mentira, pero en realidad no tengo planes, Los Weasley están en Francia con Bill; y Ron y Hermione estrenarán casa y no quiero ser más tercio —aseguró Harry poniéndose en pie —, aunque en este momento me gustaría poder usar tu baño.

 

 

—Claro, yo prepararé café, digo, si no tienes nada que hacer…

 

 

Harry sonrió con picardía antes de encaminarse al pasillo.

 

 

El olor a café inundó la habitación y el estómago de Harry gruñó. Sonrió complacido cuando encontró la mesa servida para el desayuno, había bollos y mantequilla, además de mermeladas de varios tipos.

 

 

El desayuno fue una continuación de la noche anterior, luego de superar la incomodidad inicial, su charla se dirigió hacia sus gustos en comida y salidas, Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Draco varias veces por si quería salir con él en al mundo muggle, pero siempre se arrepentía por temor a ser rechazado.

 

 

Se sorprendió cuando Draco le confesó que tampoco tenía con quien pasar navidad, pues su madre estaba en Francia, y él no había podido alcanzarla. Así que Harry se auto invitó a pasar el día allí, pero con la condición de que esta vez lo dejara cocinar a él.

 

 

Y así fue que, sin saber exactamente cómo, Harry terminó celebrando la navidad en casa de Draco Malfoy, pasándola más que bien además, y empezando a sentir que esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar, que la forma en que ambos habían conectado, todo lo que tenían en común… que él no lo mirara solo como el salvador del mundo, era algo que no encontraba nunca.

 

 

 

Terminaron la noche sentados en el amplio sofá, delante de la chimenea, escuchando villancicos mientras daban cuenta de unos tragos con champagne y frutilla que Draco había preparado, según dijo, especialmente para él, como el rojo Griffyndor.

 

 

 

—Es Francia, cuando era niño, pasaba las vacaciones allí con mis padres, siempre me recuerda a lo mejor de mi infancia, a las tardes en las que corría por todo el jardín, hasta que caía agotado, con los brazos extendidos y el sol dándome en la cara… Mi madre se enfadaba, decía que el exceso de sol me haría daño, que me saldrían miles de pecas… Mi padre reía de eso, decía que era una exagerada y yo solo me asustaba y dejaba que me pusieran esas espantosas pociones en la nariz —contaba Draco con tranquilidad, refiriéndose a la fotografía de un gran jardín con el cielo azul y el sol iluminando todo. —A veces, cuando somos niños —continuó Draco, esta vez mirándolo, ambos estaban mucho más cerca y sus ojos brillaban —, nos asustamos de cosas irrisibles y tontas…

 

 

—Pero aun así te salieron pecas —interrumpió Harry, levantó la mano con cuidado y acarició casi con reverencia un lado de la nariz de Draco, había tres pecas muy poco notorias.

 

 

 

Harry no sabía bien ya por qué hacía las cosas, tal vez podía culpar a las dos botellas de champagne, o al estar juntos todo el día, pero sin detenerse a pensarlo en absoluto, se inclinó un poco más y posó sus labios sobre los de Draco. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves y por un instante le devolvió el beso, Harry estuvo seguro de eso, antes de ser apartado con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras Draco se levantaba y se alejaba de él.

 

 

 

—Lo lamento, yo… —empezó a excusarse Harry, consciente de que tal vez había arruinado su mejor oportunidad —, pensé que podíamos…

 

 

—Yo no te traje aquí para eso, yo… no era mi intensión, no quería que algo así pasara —argumentó Draco, caminando de un lado al otro, tomó un cigarro y lo encendió, dio varias caladas mientras seguía caminando.

 

 

Harry lo observó preocupado, no quería menospreciar lo ocurrido, pero solo había sido un beso, no había razón para que Draco se pusiera de esa manera.

 

 

—Tal vez fui muy rápido y lamento haberte espantado, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta hace mucho rato de que me gustas.

 

 

—¡Lo sé! —Draco parecía abatido, se dejó caer en el sofá y Harry se sintió un poco asustado.

—Draco…

 

 

—Tú también me gustas —reconoció el chico escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, Harry frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido.

 

 

 

—¿Para qué me trajiste entonces? —preguntó Harry un instante después, recordando las palabras de Draco.

 

 

 

—Yo te vi en Cabeza de Puerco y pensé que ya no me detestabas, y luego estabas solo en ese balcón y supuse que eras mucho más accesible de lo que había pensado y…

 

 

—No te entiendo —interrumpió Harry, tomando las manos de Draco y apartándolas de su rostro, el chico parecía realmente asustado.

 

 

—Yo te traje porque quería pedirte algo —confesó finalmente Draco, y Harry se puso en pie de un salto, odiaba cuando la gente se le acercaba para pedirle cosas, aunque no entendía qué podía querer Malfoy de él.

 

 

—Vaya, parece que al final es lo que todos quieren de mí. Qué patético que debo ser, que solo sirvo para eso.

 

 

—¡No es así! Es decir, sí, quería pedirte algo, pero eso no quiere decir que seas patético, además, todo lo que pasó en el balcón fue de verdad, no era con la intención de engatusarte, me encantó conversar contigo, y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y… ¡demonios! —Draco sacó otro cigarro más y lo encendió, sus manos temblaban y Harry empezó a asustarse, ¿qué podía ser tan terrible? —Si quisiera aprovecharme, te hubiera dejado seguir, hubiera sido lo más fácil…

 

 

—Tengo que reconocer que es cierto —admitió Harry, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

 

 

—Solo escúchame y luego… si decides no ayudarme, lo entenderé, y… —Draco suspiró, parecía tan preocupado —, yo realmente quería seguir con esto, pero sé que no sería justo sin que antes supieras… Quiero que entiendas que no era mi intención engatusarte, yo te lo quería pedir en el balcón, pero luego llegó Chang y… todo simplemente pasó.

 

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir? —le preguntó Harry, no quería pensar en que tal vez nada más pasaría con Draco.

 

 

—Es largo de contar…

 

 

*

 

 

_Febrero de 1998_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_Salón principal_

Voldemort miró de arriba abajo el salón, los más leales mortífagos estaban allí reunidos, todos con las cabezas bajas, mirando al piso, sabiéndose merecedores del castigo por dejar ir una vez más a Potter y sus amigos.

 

 

—Tal vez necesiten un incentivo mayor para capturarlo —siseó el Lord, Draco se encogió en su sitio, ya sabía que eso significaba un castigo, y aún no se terminaba de recuperar del último que había sufrido unos días antes —, porque no están poniendo su alma en esto. Me hace pensar que su lealtad tal vez no es lo que esperaba…

 

 

Draco miró a sus zapatos con más atención, mentalmente iba repasando los castigos que había sufrido en los últimos meses y se hacía a la idea de que este podría ser peor.

 

 

—Por ejemplo tú, Lucius, parece que no tienes ningún interés en capturar a Potter, tal vez te has vuelto un traidor…

 

 

—¡Jamás, mi Lord! —dijo rápidamente Lucius, Draco sintió sus manos temblar, era un hecho, el castigo le tocaría a él.

 

 

—Espero que así sea, por el bien de tu familia —le dijo el Lord, las manos de Draco temblaron con más fuerza —, porque ahora vas a tener que demostrarlo.

 

 

Draco sintió el golpe de magia y no se resistió cuando su cuerpo fue movido al centro de la habitación, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Se dejó caer en el suelo de mármol, con la cabeza abajo y espero por el primer hechizo, la voz del Lord, tan cerca de él lo hizo sentir nauseas.

 

 

—El mortífago más joven —susurró el hombre —, y el hijo de uno de los más importantes mortífagos, nos servirás para darle un poco de impulso a la causa.

 

 

—Mi Lord, Draco no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera fue a la emboscada de esta tarde —argumentó Lucius, Draco sabía que era inútil, pero agradeció internamente el gesto.

 

 

—Mi querido Lucius, te daré el incentivo que necesitas para atrapar a Potter —Voldemort agitó su varita, una rayo oscuro emanó de ella hacia la espalda de Draco, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, era más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros castigos que había sufrido.

 

 

Draco apretó los labios y trató de no gritar, sabiendo que eso solo regocijaría al Lord, y aguantó todo lo que pudo, mientras sentía algo apretándole el corazón y recorriendo su cuerpo entero, era magia negra, la peor, y estaban maldiciéndolo, lo sabía, de la peor manera, comprometiendo su vida.

 

 

—Si no me entregan a Potter para que lo pueda matar en los próximos seis meses, entonces Draco morirá —recitó el Lord, apartando la varita, eso fue lo último que Draco escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente.

 

 

Luego de eso fue su propio padre, Lucius, quien lo ayudó a escapar y esconderse, sabían que la causa estaba perdida, pero no podían darse el lujo de escapar todos juntos, eso le había dicho Lucius, que junto a Narcissa se quedaron en el Castillo (luego de engañar a Draco), a jugar el papel de los padres traicionados.

 

 

Draco pasó los siguientes meses escondido y angustiado por sus padres, temeroso de que el Lord finalmente consiguiera matar a Potter y todo se fuera a la mierda; o de que descubra el engaño y mate a sus padres y luego le dé caza. Pero finalmente Potter había ganado, aunque lo que más lamentaría era no haberse podido despedir de su padre y darle las gracias adecuadamente por haberle salvado la vida.

 

 *

 

_Agosto de 1998_

_Tres meses después de la muerte del Lord_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_Habitación de Draco Malfoy_

 

El dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable, apretó las sábanas con fuerza y trató de no gritar para no alertar a su madre, sabía que se trataba de la maldición, que se había activado, tontamente había esperado que nada pasara, que luego de la muerte del Lord la maldición hubiera muerto también, pero estaba equivocado.

 

 

Tambaleante se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo, se desprendió de su camisa con cuidado, los músculos de toda la espalda y los brazos le ardían. Cuando por fin pudo ver su piel, soltó un jadeo, varias líneas negras salían de la altura del corazón hacia su torso y abdomen. Con un par de dedos tocó una de las líneas y soltó un grito, era aún mucho más doloroso.

 

 

Se sintió perdido, la maldición se había activado, eso quería decir que tenía los días contados.

 

 

*

 

 

_25 de diciembre de 2002_

_Departamento de Draco Malfoy_

—¿Vas a morir? —preguntó Harry un instante después, aún sorprendido por el relato de Malfoy.

 

 

—Eventualmente todos lo haremos—respondió Draco y luego se encogió de hombros ante la mirada molesta de Harry —. Lo siento, sí, probablemente lo haga. La maldición estaba hecha para matarme seis meses después de creada, pero no fue así, intuyo que porque él está muerto, sin embargo no he podido deshacerme de ella.

 

 

—¿Y cómo…?, es decir, ¿te duele?

 

 

—Aunque durante este tiempo he encontrado la forma de mantener los dolores al mínimo, algunas veces el dolor es muy intenso… pero no te preocupes, no he tenido ningún dolor desde hace varios días, además he avanzado bastante con la investigación… finalmente creo saber cuál es el hechizo para eliminarla, pero se necesita de su sangre…

 

 

—Él murió, no creo que podamos conseguir su sangre —notó Harry, desalentado.

 

 

—Lo sé, pero la tuya sí…

 

 

—¿Quieres mi sangre?

 

—Creo que eso no sonó bien —admitió Draco —. Sé que en cuarto año él hizo un hechizo y tu sangre y la de él se mezclaron, por eso es que te necesito. No toda tu sangre, solo un par de gotas, nada más, —aseguró —y que me ayudes en el hechizo.

 

 

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaban ese tipo de hechizos.

 

 

—Sé lo que estás pensando —continuó Draco, percibiendo seguramente las resistencias de Harry —, y sí, tienes razón, es magia negra. No es que yo quiera hacer magia negra, pero es lo único que funciona contra la magia negra, ¿verdad?

 

 

—¿Y quieres mi sangre para eso?

 

 

—Sí, y tiene que ser entregada voluntariamente, no puede ser tomada a la fuerza —explicó Draco —, sería lo más sencillo del mundo ir y picarte un poco para obtener un poco de tu sangre, pero así no funciona.

 

 

Harry se dejó caer en un sillón y observó a Draco con atención, tratando de analizar y entender…

 

 

—Me estás asustando, ¿podrías no mirarme así?, no deseo que me juzgues.

 

 

—No te estoy juzgando —aseguró Harry, lo cual era cierto, no lo juzgaba, estaba preocupado —Esta maldición… ¿produce marcas en ti, verdad?

 

 

Draco asintió lentamente.

 

 

—Déjame verlo.

 

 

Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—Necesito hacerlo.

 

 

—No quiero que veas… no luce nada bien y es vergonzoso.

 

 

—¿Por favor?

 

 

Harry se levantó y caminó hasta la altura de Draco, que seguía negando con la cabeza, se arrodilló delante de él y lo miró fijamente.

 

 

—Lo lamento, pero necesito verlo —insistió Harry. Draco pareció dudar un instante, antes de asentir, sus manos temblaban mientras levantaba los bordes de la camiseta hasta casi cubrirse el rostro con ella, Harry dejó de mirar hacia las mejillas sonrojadas de Draco y se fijó, horrorizado, en las líneas negras que partían del corazón hacia el resto del cuerpo, unas cuantas se perdían bajo la cinturilla del pantalón.

 

 

—No las toques —pidió Draco, mientras bajaba la camiseta y retrocedía un poco más en el sofá, se veía claramente incómodo —, es doloroso.

 

 

Harry, que había quedado horrorizado por lo que había visto, estiró las manos y lo tomó por las mejillas; acercando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos, no había engaño allí, o por lo menos a él no le parecía encontrar más que temor. Draco no se apartó y esperó pacientemente, hasta que Harry se inclinó un poco más y lo besó nuevamente, de manera suave y lenta.

 

 

Harry pegó su frente a la de Draco y suspiró.

 

 

—Lamento que tras tantos años, aún haya gente pagando por las acciones de ese asesino, y si está en mis manos ayudarte, lo haré… pero, aún siento que tú y yo tenemos esto…

 

 

—Yo también —sonrió apretadamente Draco —, no pensé que tú y yo pudiéramos llevarnos tan bien y tener esta…

 

 

—Conexión —completó Harry y Draco asintió antes de decir:

 

—Es tan raro…

 

—Y genial —aceptó Harry, atrayendo nuevamente a Draco para besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad que antes.

  hh

 

Y entonces se dejaron llevar, Harry se sentó en el sofá y jaló a Draco sobre su regazo, se besaron y acariciaron sobre la ropa, hasta que no fue suficiente, y sus manos fueron a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Harry tenía de ganas de mucho más, pero sabía que Draco no estaría cómodo y que podría ser doloroso tocarlo por la maldición, así que no insistió y dejó que Draco marcara el ritmo. Cuando esa mano se posó sobre su erección, gimió y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Acarició a Draco de la misma manera en que era acariciado y lo mordió en los labios cuando culminó.

 

 

Draco se dejó caer sobre su pecho, respirando agitadamente y Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

 

—¿Es muy gracioso?

 

 

—Claro —respondió Harry, acariciándole el cabello —, es que… estamos en tu sofá, y con la ropa totalmente puesta… es absurdo.

 

 

—Ya… qué gracioso —resopló Draco, aunque un instante después también empezó a reír.

 

 

—Voy a hacer un hechizo de limpieza, y luego quiero seguir hablando contigo de esto de la maldición.

 

 

Finalmente Harry accedió a hacer el hechizo, le aseguró a Draco que era algo que había decidido mucho rato antes, y que definitivamente sí le gustaría continuar viéndolo, que sentía que aunque solo se trataba de un día y medio, aquello tenía futuro.

 

 

 La maldición solo podía ser removida en luna nueva, así que tendrían que esperar ocho días más para realizarlo. Harry le prometió que en dos días volvería para cenar y hablar de los detalles para la realización del hechizo; y luego de besarse por un largo rato más, se marchó, sabiendo que tenía que ir a visitar a Ron y Hermione, darles explicaciones acerca de su larga ausencia y luego cumplir con un turno completo de trabajo.

 

 

Regresó a su apartamento en medio de una nube de felicidad, ¿sería posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? No quería decirle nada a nadie aún, por supuesto, quería darse el tiempo de conocerlo más y ver qué pasaba, aunque estaba casi seguro de que tras romper la maldición las cosas serían mucho más simples.

 

 

El día de la cita, luego de un cansado día de trabajo, Harry se preparó para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien tocó a la puerta, extrañado, abrió, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Cho, parecía un poco preocupada y alterada y a Harry no le quedó más opción que dejarla entrar, y entonces… al día siguiente, todo había cambiado.

 

 

*


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y es martes!
> 
> Olvidé publicar ayer... 
> 
> Los dejo con el final de la historia, espero que les guste y que se animen a dejar algún comentario al fina...

**Capítulo 3**

 

_4 de Diciembre de 2002, madrugada_

_Copeland_

_Mansión Mágica bajo el agua_

 

 

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le zumbaba y se sentía demasiado confundido.; contempló el techo abovedado de la Mansión y escuchó, como si estuvieran a mucha distancia, las voces de algunos hombres, y de Draco y Hermione. Se sentó de golpe, recordando todo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el diván verde. Observó con más atención la habitación, al fondo de la habitación había un grupo de personas, por sus túnicas parecían medimagos y aurores. Draco y Hermione parecían contrariados; Cho no estaba por ningún lado.

 

 

—Necesitábamos salvarla, se supone que ese era su trabajo, pero ninguno ha sido capaz, deberían agradecerlo en lugar de molestarnos. No hemos hecho nada tan ilegal que amerite más que una multa, que gustosamente pagaremos —argumentaba Hermione, Draco estaba quieto, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante. Harry se preguntó si es que estaría sufriendo los estragos de la maldición en ese momento.

 

 

Y cómo si eso lo terminara de despertar, se puso en pie de un salto, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado eso?

 

 

—¡Potter! Ya era hora —le dijo Draco, dándole una mirada desinteresada, antes de mirar de mala manera a los medimagos.

 

 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a Harry con más atención.

 

 

Harry miró a Draco nuevamente, ¿era verdad?, ¿había pasado todo eso entre ellos y él lo había olvidado?

 

 

—Creo que estoy bien… ¿Y ustedes…?

 

 

—¿Y no preguntas por tu _complemento_? —cuestionó Draco, mirándolo nuevamente con algo de fastidio.

 

 

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero de pronto no sabía qué decir. Cho no era su complemento, Cho lo había hechizado y lo había mantenido así para alejarlo de Draco, o de cualquier otro, y quedarse con él.

 

 

—¿Está viva?

 

 

—Sí, Harry, ella está bien, aunque un poco cansada, ahora solo necesita recuperarse —le explicó Hermione.

 

—Se la llevaron a San Mungo en cuanto despertó —complementó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

 

—Ahora tenemos que lidiar con este grupo que cree que puede encerrarnos o algo así —continuó Hermione, Draco se cruzó de brazos, claramente fastidiado.

 

 

—Bien. Escuchen, señores —les dijo Harry a los hombres —, yo soy la persona que toma decisiones sobre Cho, y he decidido que el tratamiento del señor Malfoy era mejor que lo que ustedes estaban haciendo. Ella ya está bien y su trabajo es cuidar de que ella permanezca así, y ahora, a menos que tengan algo más que decir, ¡Váyanse de aquí!

 

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Draco lo miraba sorprendido, y al parecer su forma de hablar había servido, pues todos empezaron a desaparecer.

 

—Genial, para algo tenía que servir tu fama de mago con poderes descontrolados —murmuró Draco, antes de caminar hacia el otro lado del salón.

 

Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza, como tratando de encontrar paciencia para no replicar.

 

 

—¿Deseas que vayamos a ver a Cho? Está en una habitación restringida, pero sé que te dejarán verla si se los pides y…

 

 

—No, Hermione, no deseo verla aún, tengo que hablar con Draco, a solas —dijo rápidamente Harry, interrumpiéndola.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo estás? Quedaste inconsciente, y un medimago te revisó, dijo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que despertaras, que no era nada más que un cuadro de cansancio…

 

 

—Estoy bien, todo lo bien que se puede estar, pero ahora necesito hablar con Draco —insistió.

 

 

Hermione le dio una mirada preocupada, pero finalmente asintió. Harry se quedó quieto, mientras veía a la chica despedirse de Draco y luego desaparecer.

 

 

Draco terminó de recoger todas las cosas que había usado para el hechizo, sabiéndose observado por Potter y preocupado, sus acciones no parecían normales. Le extrañaba que no hubiera desaparecido ya para ver a su prometida.

 

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente durante el hechizo? —preguntó Harry a Draco, acercándose, era notorio que existía tensión en el ambiente.

 

 

—Todo fue como debía ir, sin ningún problema, excepto tu incapacidad para soportar emociones fuertes, aparentemente…

 

 

—¿Ella murió, no es así?

 

 

—Ella está bien, Granger te lo dijo —se apresuró a explicar Draco.

 

 

—Durante el conjuro —aclaró Harry —ella murió un instante durante el conjuro, en el momento que yo… perdí el conocimiento.

 

 

—Sí. Ya te había dicho que moriría, no era para que te desmayaras ni nada.

 

 

—Ya entendí todo —Harry se acercó más a Draco —¿sabes por qué entendí todo al fin?

 

Draco lo miró un instante, antes de abrir los ojos más, sorprendido.

 

—¿Ella?

 

 

—Sí, ella. Tú dijiste que yo tenía una maldición encima, y me he dado cuenta de que la puso ella. ¡Y yo fui tan estúpido como para no notarlo!

 

 

—Potter, ¿estás diciendo…?. No puedo creer que ella…

 

 

—¿Cómo está la maldición? —Harry se acercó más aún a Draco y lo miró con atención —¿cómo has podido soportar tanto tiempo sin ejecutar el contra hechizo?

 

 

—Te acuerdas de todo de verdad…

 

 

—Sí y lo lamento, no fue mi intención dejarte plantado, realmente quería ayudarte con la maldición…

 

 

—Aun puedes hacerlo —le sonrió Draco apretadamente —mañana es luna nueva, podremos hacerlo entonces.

 

 

—Por supuesto— asintió Harry, su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía demasiado torpe.

 

 

—Bien. Debo irme a casa, tengo que descansar, te espero alrededor de las diez de la noche en mi apartamento, podemos usar la tienda para el hechizo, por suerte no debemos trasladarnos a ningún lugar lejano.

 

 

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Seguramente podemos comer algo y esperar la noche y…

 

 

—No te ofendas, Potter, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es estar solo y descansar. Me parece genial que hayas recuperado tus recuerdos, es una pena que haya sido Cho, tenía ciertas sospechas porque tus recuerdos parecían estar volviendo, lo que indicaba que el nivel de magia del ejecutante estaba disminuyendo… pensé que podría ser una casualidad. Había imaginado que la razón por la cual tus recuerdos habían sido alterados era mucho más grande que una tipa enamorada… en fin, lo bueno es que ya no te tengo que explicar todo de nuevo.

 

 

—Tendré que habar con ella y obviamente romper el compromiso.

 

 

—Bien por ti —Draco miró alrededor, no se le olvidaba nada más —, te veo a las diez. Hasta luego —y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, se Desapareció hacia su departamento.

 

 

En cuanto llegó, dejó las cosas en el suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá, se sentía agotado y sobre todo, sobrepasado por la mirada que Harry le había dado, pensaba que esos sentimientos estaban ya olvidados, pero aparentemente no era así. Era lógico, por supuesto, Harry había recordado todo recién. Probablemente en unas semanas más se le olvidará…

 

 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo pronto que llegaría la luna nueva y en el hechizo, dejando a Potter lo más alejado de su mente, hasta que por fin se durmió.

 

 

*

_4 de diciembre de 2002_

 

 

Harry fue primero a casa, se dio una ducha e intentó descansar, pero no funcionó, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que amaneció, vencido, se puso de pie y se vistió, hizo una lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día y luego de desayunar salió rumbo a San Mungo.

 

 

Cho seguía en la misma habitación en la que había estado los últimos días, en el ala más apartada, especialmente para gente famosa que no debía ser molestada.

 

 

Los medimagos le dieron miradas resentidas, pero aun así lo dejaron entrar sin hacerle ningún reproche. La chica estaba sentada sobre la cama, cepillando su largo y oscuro cabello, y en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.

 

 

—¡Harry, cariño! —dijo ella —, me contaron lo que pasó… ¡eres mi héroe! —extendió los brazos para abrazarlo —, aunque a mi héroe parece habérsele olvidado cómo vestirse… —continuó ella frunciendo el ceño al ver que Harry había vuelto a vestirse más muggle de lo socialmente aceptado en el mundo mágico.

 

 

—Cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez, hace más de dos años, yo realmente te tenía cariño, ¿sabes? —le dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola duramente —, pero ahora, después de descubrir lo que has hecho, te detesto tanto… que temo incluso sentir la necesidad de infringirte algún daño —se acercó un poco más a la cama, mirándola con furia —, nadie me culparía, ¿sabes? Estaba bajo una maldición y tú muriendo, a veces la magia actúa de forma extraña y complicada…

 

 

—Harry… —exhaló ella, su piel se había puesto pálida y sus manos temblaban.

 

 

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó Harry, acercándose más, era un poco cruel, pero realmente sentía cierto placer en atemorizarla, después de todo, ella lo había hecho perder un año de su vida, un año que pudo haber pasado con Draco.

 

 

—Yo siempre te he amado y…

 

 

—¡Mentira! No me mientas así, recuerda que soy capaz de hacer maldiciones que me permitirán ver dentro de tu mente.

 

—Harry, mi amor…

 

—¡No me llames así! —interrumpió Harry, con voz más fuerte —, nunca más me llames así.

 

La expresión de Cho se endureció un poco más antes de responder.

 

 

—¡Te vi con él!, vi que te fuiste con él, con el mortífago. —Cho negó con la cabeza, parecía realmente asustada —. No volviste a casa al día siguiente, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que pasaba… El mortífago te había engatusado, era evidente, y tú eras tan tonto que no te dabas cuenta de que te quería usar…

 

 

—¿Usar cómo? Él tiene su propia fortuna y su nombre va camino a estar limpio porque no se está metiendo en ningún problema, es más, estar conmigo solo lo pondría en apuros ante todos.

 

 

—Quería que lo ayudes a romper esa maldición —Cho empezó a llorar y Harry se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco —, esa maldición que se merecía…

 

 

—¿Sabía lo de la maldición? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose sobre ella, que se estremeció

 

 

—En el departamento de Misterios lo sabemos, un informante dijo que había visto cuando _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ la hizo. Estuvimos investigando y pensamos que tal vez con tu ayuda podía ser curada, pero nos pareció absurda la idea de que ayudaras a un tipo como él. Además él tampoco había hecho mucho por acercarse a nosotros para permitirnos experimentar.

 

 

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? No puedo creer que me hayas hechizado y engañado durante tanto tiempo. No quiero que te acerques a mí, ni a mis amigos y mucho menos a Draco… él te salvó la vida, ¿sabes? Deberías ser un poco más agradecida, él pudo solo dejarte morir, era lo más conveniente para él, eso demuestra que tú lo has prejuzgado.

 

—Por favor… ¡Hasta donde sé, él podría haberme hechizado en primer lugar para ganarte!

 

—No seas ridícula..

 

—Y tú no seas tan tonto, Harry —Cho negó con la cabeza —, ¡él solo te usa! ¿cómo no te das cuenta?

 

—Eso ya no es tu problema, no te me acerques más.

 

—Harry, perdóname, por favor, tienes que entender, yo te amo y todo lo que he hecho ha sido por eso. —Cho parecía aterrada de pronto.

 

 

—No quiero escuchar tu voz o verte nunca más en mi vida, esta noche estaré fuera de casa, aprovecha y manda a alguien por tus cosas, porque si encuentro algo tuyo cuando llegue, lo quemaré.

 

 

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de San Mungo, considerando seriamente el avisar en el hospital que ella ya no era su prometida para que la trasladen al área normal.

 

 

Salió y fue a casa de Ron y Hermione, sabía que estarían en casa tras la ajetreada noche y lo mejor era contarles de una vez lo sucedido.

 

 

*

 

 

Draco miró su reflejo en el espejo, la maldición había llegado hasta el tobillo izquierdo, su piel estaba teñida de negro y las partes que aún no habían sido tomadas por la maldición lucían demasiado grises y enfermas. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, había sido imposible para él relajarse durante el día, había preparado todo lo necesario para el hechizo y ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Y entonces el sonido de alguien llamando a la red flu lo hizo saltar, se vistió a prisas y caminó hasta la sala, realmente no le sorprendió ver a Potter.

 

 

—Hola —saludó Harry desde la chimenea, luciendo nervioso —, sé que dijimos a las diez pero… pensé que tal vez podríamos comer juntos y ponernos de acuerdo para el hechizo con calma…

 

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y lo dejó entrar, se sorprendió cuando vio que Harry traía varias bolsas de comida.

 

 

—He traído la cena.

 

 

—Eso veo… —Draco arqueó las cejas cuando Harry, con toda la confianza del mundo, entró hasta la cocina y comenzó a sacar los platos.

 

 

—¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? —preguntó Harry desde la cocina —, no quiero ni pensar todo lo que debes haber pasado con todo esto. No sabes cuánto lo lamento, fui un tonto.

 

 

—Exactamente, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco, sentándose en una de las bancas de la cocina.

 

 

—Pongo la mesa —Harry sonrió ampliamente —, antes no tenías esta mesa, está muy bonita, creo que además es muy útil porque la podemos usar para cenar y desayunar y…

 

 

—Y detente allí, Potter. —Draco se puso en pie y lo miró con rabia —. Cualquier cosa que esté pasando por tu cabeza, descártala. No sé qué te hace creer que tú y yo vamos a seguir viéndonos luego del hechizo, pero eso no va pasar, nada va pasar entre nosotros, ¿te quedó claro?

 

 

—Pero… —Harry dejó de servir la comida y se acercó a él, realmente confundido —, tú me besaste, ayer en la sala, me besaste, y nosotros conectamos tan bien y…

 

 

—Te besé porque quería que recordaras, era frustrante que no lo hicieras, y sí, conectamos, ¡pero hace casi un año! Eso es mucho tiempo, Potter, ¿sabes todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo? Tú hasta te comprometiste, ¿no?

 

 

—Eso fue un hechizo y lo sabes, ¿tú estás saliendo con alguien más?

 

 

Draco bufó, se sentía enojado, por supuesto que no estaba saliendo con nadie, era imposible hacerlo, hacía unos meses que la maldición había avanzado tanto que el dolor apartaba cualquier tipo de deseo o necesidad, pero claro, Potter no tenía por qué saberlo…

 

 

—Ese no es tu asunto.

 

 

—Entiendo que estés molesto, es completamente normal, y estoy dispuesto a darte todo el tiempo que desees, pero quiero que sepas que yo creo que tú y yo podemos realmente funcionar juntos.

 

 

—Eso es ridículo, Potter. He tenido once meses para pensarlo, he creado en mi mente cada situación posible y me he dado cuenta de que esto sería un grave error, así que quiero evitarme la fatiga.

 

 

—Estás descartándolo antes de siquiera haberlo intentado —negó Harry.

 

 

—Pues sí, eso estoy haciendo y espero que esto no tenga que ver con tu ayuda con el hechizo.

 

 

—Por supuesto que no, yo igual pienso ayudarte.

 

 

—Qué bueno, no quisiera tener que decirte que sí o acostarme contigo para hacerlo —suspiró Draco, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cocina, la mano de Harry sobre su brazo, haciéndolo girar, lo hizo aullar de dolor.

 

 

—Lo siento, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Harry, sorprendido por la sensibilidad de Draco.

 

 

—Eres un imbécil.

 

 

—Y tú no te quedas atrás —argumentó Harry —, ¿cómo puedes creer que soy capaz de algo así?

 

 

—Yo ya no me creo nada, especialmente por ti. —Draco se alisó el suéter con las manos y miró a Harry con fastidio —eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, volveré para las diez.

 

 

—¿A dónde vas?

 

 

—Iba a salir cuando llegaste, y como te dije antes, no te importa, no tengo que darte explicaciones.

 

 

Harry se quedó de pie, en medio de la cocina y con la cena a medio servir, sintiéndose miserable.

 

 

*

 

 

—Aunque suene raro, me parece que Potter tiene algo de razón —argumentó Pansy, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino, a su lado Blaise asintió también —, estás negándote una gran oportunidad, quién sabe y eso funciona más que bien y te quedas con él para siempre.

 

 

—Es una tontería —Draco, que solo bebía agua, al igual que Blaise, se encogió de hombros —, no tengo ganas de ponerme a algo que sé desde el inicio que va ser muy difícil, somos opuestos, conectamos bien, es cierto, pero en un par de días, aislados de todos; luego, cuando sus amigos y mis amigos y la prensa se entere, será desastroso.

 

 

—No sabía que eras adivino —río Blaise —, porque si es así, bien podrías ayudarme con las apuestas de quidditch.

 

 

—No te hagas el listo —gruñó Draco.

 

—Blaise tiene razón. Seguramente la prensa molestará… Una pareja no le cae bien a todos los amigos, es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a funcionar… si ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro ya tienen casi todo ganado —le dijo Pansy.

 

—No, no insistan, eso es algo que no va pasar, lo único que quiero de Potter ahora es que me ayude con el hechizo, luego no tenemos que volver a cruzarnos jamás.

 

 

Blaise y Pansy se dieron una mirada de pena, pero no insistieron, Draco era demasiado terco como para intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry se sintió un tanto desalentado cuando Pansy y Blaise volvieron con Draco cerca de las diez de la noche, según le dijo el chico, era para ayudarlo y cuidarlo luego del hechizo.

 

 

Sin más que poder argumentar, Harry se preparó para ayudar a Draco a romper la maldición.

 

 

A la media noche estaban los cuatro en la tienda, Draco había preparado una poción y tenía un cuchillo de plata con él, para que Harry cortara su mano y diera su sangre voluntariamente. Había aprendido las palabras exactas que tenía que repetir durante todo el proceso y las repetía mentalmente, sabiendo que no era el momento para preocuparse de nada más que el hechizo.

 

 

Fue muy complicado, Draco observaba a Potter con el ceño fruncido y completamente concentrado, mientras sentía el efecto de la poción en su cuerpo, cuando las palabras para romper el hechizo fueron dichas, un calor insoportable se instaló en su pecho, mientras una bruma oscura lo rodeaba. La sangre de Potter se añadió en el momento indicado y entonces sintió los hilos oscuros de su piel contraerse, ardiendo, directo a su corazón, que latía cada vez con más fuerza. Luchó por respirar, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, boqueó tratando de conseguir más aire y entonces un dolor mucho más intenso lo hizo gemir con desesperación, lo último que vio, antes de caer, fueron los verdes ojos de Harry, brillando intensamente.

 

 

*

 

_24 de diciembre de 2002_

_Ministerio de magia_

_Fiesta por Navidad_

 

 

Harry suspiró con cansancio, Hermione y Ron, a su lado, conversaban animadamente sobre los planes para año nuevo, tenían varios días libres y habían decidido hacer un viaje a Irlanda, él había sido invitado, pero había desistido de acompañarlos, sabía que últimamente su humor opacaba cualquier cosa, incluso las buenas intenciones de sus amigos.

 

 

Al otro lado del salón estaba Draco, con Pansy, Blaise y Daniel Lawler, según había averiguado era un miembro del comité de deportes mágicos del Ministerio y se habían conocido unos días antes de la fiesta. Los cuatro se encontraban conversando tranquilamente, lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que Draco estaba bien, que la maldición había desaparecido por completo y que no moriría. Había intentado contactar con él unas cuantas veces después de ese día, pero sus cartas habían sido devueltas, la última de ellas con una nota de Malfoy advirtiéndole que si no dejaba de escribirle lo denunciaría por acoso.

 

 

—Deberías dejar de mirarlo tanto, ¿sabes? Solo le estás haciendo creer que es importante para ti —le dijo Hermione, seguramente Harry había dejado de prestarles atención, viendo ahora a Daniel y Draco bailando al ritmo de una lenta balada.

 

 

—Pero sí es importante, lo es para mí.

 

 

—Sabes que él tiene razón, ¿verdad? Ustedes juntos hubieran sido muchos problemas y no creo que estés dispuesto a afrontarlos por él.

 

 

—Eso es algo que me hubiera gustado averiguar a mí solito —contratacó Harry y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Seguramente ya la tenía harta con todos sus argumentos. Argumentos que Malfoy no había querido escuchar.

 

 

—¿Por qué no buscas con quien bailar? Seguro habrá alguien dispuesto —continuó Hermione, tratando de animarlo, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. Su asistencia a esas fiestas era solo por cumplir, dejar que le tomen unas cuantas fotografías y hacer publicidad al Ministerio, y según él, ya había cumplido con todo eso, así que bien podía ir a casa y languidecer sin que nadie lo moleste.

 

 

Antes de marcharse, pese a las protestas de sus amigos, se paseó delante de Draco, este lo miró contrariado y Harry simplemente hizo una inclinación de cabeza, no estaba de más verlo, aunque sea un instante y tal vez arruinarle un poco la noche a ese tal Daniel.

 

 

Apareció en su departamento, ahora más vacío sin las cosas de Cho y se dejó caer en el sofá, convocó una manta y unas cervezas y encendió la televisión, y arrullado por antiguas películas navideñas y el alcohol, se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

*

 

 

_10 de marzo de 2003_

_Departamento de Draco Malfoy_

 

 

Draco sostenía la invitación en la mano, francamente sorprendido, era tan raro que esos dos, después de todo lo que habían pasado, decidieran enlazarse. La invitación era para él y un acompañante, aunque podía ir solo, no le gustaba la idea de ir sin pareja y no tenía a nadie a quien invitar, ya que Pansy y Blaise habían partido a Italia por unos meses..

 

 

Hizo un recuento de sus últimos amantes, ninguno valía la pena para invitar; Daniel, aquel chico que había conocido cerca de navidad y que había resultado terriblemente aburrido, no solo en las conversaciones y los bailes, sino también en la cama. Draco era consciente de que aquel chico era el primero con el que estaba después de casi un año de abstinencia, y que tal vez estaba un poco ansioso cuando lo llevó a su departamento, pero realmente era tan soso que le quitó las ganas de una segunda ocasión.

 

 

Estaba Peter, a él lo había conocido en la tienda, acompañaba a un amigo que había recibido una maldición de la chica con la que salía y que había abandonado. Conectaron inmediatamente, y estuvieron conversando durante mucho tiempo, era divertido y muy dinámico, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y bailar, fueron a varias discotecas durante una semana, siempre terminaban en la cama, y era realmente revitalizador, hasta que descubrió que no solo le gustaba tomar mucho, sino también meterse algunas sustancias que bien podrían ser catalogadas como ilegales. Ya le parecía a él que tanto entusiasmo no podía ser normal. Lo dejó ir sin muchas ceremonias. Seguro que con él se entretendría en una boda… No hay nada como los borrachos para las bodas, ¿verdad?

 

 

Draco sabía que no lo invitaría, que era arriesgarse demasiado a ser descubierto en compañía de alguien que usaba sustancias ilegales como quien tomaba agua. Frunció el ceño y continuó pensando, recordando a Camilo, otro intento fallado, era un chico atractivo, de buena familia y con muy buenos modales. Era perfecto hasta que se acostaron por primera (y única vez), Draco tenía que admitir que el muchacho era aceptable en la cama y con mucho potencial; pero luego de terminar lo abrazó y le dijo “ _mi bebe precioso”_ y Draco tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar allí mismo, ¿bebé precioso? Él era un ex mortífago, un rompedor de maldiciones de magia negra, no era un bebé. ¡Ah, el pobre Camilo!, su madre había estado muy emocionada por esa relación que duró apenas lo que Draco tardó en decirle que se vaya de su departamento.

 

 

Miserable vida, ¿tan difícil era encontrar a un buen tipo?

 

 

Y entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia El Profeta de ese día, había una fotografía de Granger, Weasley y Potter, los tres entrando a una discoteca muggle, según el artículo, habían ido allí a celebrar el cumpleaños de la comadreja y habían permanecido dentro hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada. No se había visto a Potter salir con nadie, aunque eso no era novedad, pues después de romper su compromiso con Chang, no había vuelto a salir con nadie, no públicamente al menos.

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Se negaba a hacerlo, Potter y él no tenían futuro. Se había cruzado con él un par de veces desde el hechizo y sí, seguía luciendo igual de sexy y atrayente, pero él era más fuerte y no iba a caer.

 

 

*

 

_12 de marzo de 2003_

_Cabeza de Puerco_

_Hogsmeade_

 

Harry estaba en el baño de hombres, lavándose las manos y el sonido de la puerta abierta lo hizo levantar la cabeza por inercia. Se quedó congelado cuando, a través del espejo, vio a Draco Malfoy, luciendo tan guapo como siempre y mirándolo fijamente. Era la primera vez, desde diciembre, que se encontraban a solas. Y Harry se sentía demasiado estúpido como para siquiera terminar de lavarse las manos.

 

 

—¿Sabes que no debemos desperdiciar el agua, verdad? —le dijo Draco, mientras ejecutaba un par de hechizos y el agua dejaba de correr y las manos de Potter eran secadas.

 

 

—Gracias —Harry se volteó lentamente. Si Draco estaba allí, era porque algo quería, algo pasaba, había sido demasiado escurridizo los últimos meses como para creerse que eso era una casualidad. —¿Estás bien? ¿La maldición…?

 

 

—O sea que solo puedo estar aquí porque necesito algo de ti —interrumpió Draco con dramatismo.

 

 

—Bueno, considerando que la última vez que te escribí amenazaste con denunciarme por acoso…

 

 

—Ah… eso, sí, creo que fui un poco exagerado.

 

 

—¿Un poco? —Harry negó con la cabeza —, a veces eres demasiado extraño.

 

 

—¿Y aun así te gusto? —preguntó Draco, acercándose un poco más a Harry, sabía que era un mago poderoso y que normalmente no era muy tímido, por lo que le encantaba sentir que tenía cierto poder sobre él.

 

 

—Draco… ¿a qué estás jugando? —Harry se pegó un poco más al lavabo y miró atentamente al chico, más cerca de él. Sus ojos grises brillaban de manera traviesa.

 

 

—Es una pregunta, Potter, soy un problema para ti, tengo un sentido del humor bastante oscuro, soy extraño, terco y probablemente te traeré demasiados problemas con tus amigos y la sociedad, ¿y aun así te gusto?

 

 

 —Aun así me gustas —asintió Harry, sonriendo un poco —, y no creas que yo soy monedita de oro, no tienes ni idea de lo complicado que puedo ser a veces… Pero, sabes qué —Harry se aproximó un paso más hacia Draco y lo tomó por las caderas, más confiado que nunca —, el riesgo vale la pena, ¿no crees? —y entonces se inclinó un poco más y lo besó, tal como había querido hacer desde hacía meses.

 

 

Draco sonrió sobre los labios de Harry, era un beso lento y lleno de promesas, un beso que logró hacer que sus últimas dudas, desaparecieran.

 

 

—Vamos lento, Potter —le advirtió Draco cuando los labios de Harry empezaron a recorrer su cuello —, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con una cita?

 

 

—¿Una cita? —susurró Harry, subiendo por la mejilla hasta la oreja de Draco —, ¿quieres que te lleve a cenar a algún sitio?

 

 

—No, yo te llevaré a ti a una boda —le contestó Draco, enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Harry y jaló hacia atrás, apartando a Harry, que lo miró extrañado —, y no necesito que me lleves a ningún lugar, nadie te ha nombrado el dominante en esta relación.

 

 

—¿Y alguien ha dicho que tú lo eres acaso? —contratacó Harry, arqueando una ceja.

 

 

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

 

 

—Esto va ser tan divertido —susurró, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

 

 

En el comedor de Cabeza de Puerco, Hermione y Ron esperaron por más de media hora a que Harry volviera del baño, y cuando lo hizo estaba agitado y sonrojado, les pidió disculpas y les dijo que se iría a casa, que luego les escribiría. No aceptó protestas y simplemente se fue, dejándolos plantados.

 

 

—¿Tendrá que ver con Malfoy entrando al baño detrás de Harry hace media hora? —preguntó entonces Luna, que sorpresivamente estaba sentada en la mesa del lado. Hermione y Ron se dieron miradas de entendimiento, más le valía que sí, porque estaban hartos de cargar con un amigo deprimido porque Malfoy no le hacía caso.

 

 

*

 

 

—¿Y la boda de quién es? —preguntó Harry, era media noche y ambos estaban envueltos en unas mantas gruesas, sentados en el sofá, frente a la televisión y comiendo unas pizas que habían pedido un rato antes.

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

 

—Dijiste que quería que te acompañe a una boda…

 

 

—Ah... la boda, es en tres días, se casan Patrick Rieth y Brend, ¿los recuerdas?

 

 

—¡El cuervo y el hombre casado! —exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

 

 

—No creo que sea buena idea llamarlos así en su boda, pero sí, ellos son.

 

 

—No puedo creerlo, qué bien que se casen, es decir, si tanto se quieren que Rieth dejó a su esposa…

 

 

—Exacto. Cuando los vi la última vez pensé que Brend no lo perdonaría, es decir, ¡la mujer lo convirtió en un cuervo!, pero Rieth no se dio por vencido, dejó a su esposa e hizo todos los méritos posibles para que Brend se diera cuenta que sí lo amaba en serio… es una pareja tan atípica y aun así, han estado juntos quince años, y permanecerán juntos siempre… Me hizo pensar, ¿sabes?

 

 

—¿Te hizo pensar en nosotros?

 

 

—Sí. Me di cuenta de que, pese a todos los cálculos que yo había hecho, no había contado con que si ponemos de nuestra parte, si realmente lo intentamos, podemos hacer que funcione… es decir, todas las relaciones son una apuesta, por más perfecto que te parezca al inicio, siempre tienes el riesgo de perder… entendí que vale la pena arriesgarme por ti.

 

 

Harry lo miró seriamente y se inclinó a besarlo.

 

 

—Y después dices que no eres romántico —negó, besándolo de nuevo.

 

 

—Cállate, Potter —advirtió Draco, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios. Y al menos Harry le obedeció, más ocupado en besarlo en el cuello y hombros que en seguir protestando.

 

 

Mientras Harry terminaba de dejar caer las cobijas al suelo y acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, pensaba en que tal vez era osado de su parte, pero estaba seguro de que eso sí funcionaría, y más que bien; no solo era el gusto, era más, había ese entendimiento entre ambos… algo que no había conocido antes con nadie.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado... Y no se olviden de dejar un comentario...


End file.
